Let's Go Together
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: UNDER REVISION. I'm replacing chapter 9-13. Should be done sometime this week. My apologies. ZukoxAang.
1. The Awakening

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary: **Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's be wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, possible (and most likely) lemon (or lemon_s_) in later chapters :D

**Pairing:** The cutest most amazing pairing in avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** _NC-17 _

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, _long _time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Chapter 1: The Awakening_

Aang awoke to the sound of clashing pots and murmured cursing. Yawning a bit before beginning to doze back of to sleep he let his eyelids flutter closed again, darkening his already clouded vision. Then he felt something... there was something wrong with his hands. He felt something rough brushing against his soft -- and as Toph called it -- baby skin. Rope! His eyelids shot open again, this time, his vision clear. He was starring at a rock wall, the room smelled strongly of rat, and there was a certain dampness in the atmosphere that perturbed him... _what was he doing in a cave?_

A deep voice from behind startled him, "Finally awake, are you?"

He cringed, recongnizing that voice immediately. Zuko. _Well that explains it. _He didn't even have to turn around. Psh, he could sense this guy even if he were a mile away, let alone a few feet. They had what you might call a determined killler/less than willing victim kind of bond.

Still. _What the hell is _he_ doing here?_ Aang wondered... _What the hell am _I_ doing here??_

"If you're wondering what you're doing here, don't. You should be meeting with my father soon," Zuko said dully.

"Still going on with that whole 'restore your honor' thing I see. Must get tiring, never actually _succeeding_ or anything," Aang teased with a mock-tone of Zuko.

Zuko glared -- though not directly toward Aang. Continuing to cook _his own_ dinner, he coldy replied," As if you're one to talk. You've been out for weeks. While being held captive, no less. And, oh yeah, you're side of the war is losing."

Aang knit his brows together in disbelief, lips curving into a frown, "You're lying!" he shouted loudly, attempting to flip onto his other side to get a full view of Zuko's humorless face. He cried out in pain as he rolled over his back, suddenly noticing the open gash upon his back.

"I wouldn't try moving if I were you. You're wounded pretty bad," Zuko said without much care, flipping whatever it was that he was frying atop the fire.

"What," Aang breathed, still in pain, sweat dripping down his face, "happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"_You?_" he asked in disbelief. "_You_ did this to me?!"

Zuko stared at him for a moment before mumbling, "I'm the reason you're still _alive_." His eyebrow twitching for the lack of credit he was getting.

Aang tried to think back to the last thing he could remember before he passed out...

_They were deep underground, below the Earth King's Palace in Basingse. Aang was in the avatar state and Katara was fighting against the Dai Lee guards with her water-bending. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot straight from Azula's hand and clear through Aang's chest, instantly removing him from the avatar state as he quickly began to fall._

_"Aang!" Katara cried out, but was by far outnumbered by the surrounding guards._

_Zuko had a suprised look on his face, an almost troubled look that, if you looked at it right, could have read 'This wasn't supposed to happen..." Though Aang thought it to be merely from shame for not being able to kill Aang himself._

_-Black Out-_

_Aang blinked open, his vision still a bit blurred. As his vision began to clear he was suprised to find a rather distraught Zuko staring at him. Oh, but of course, what would his father think? After all, it was said that Fire Lord Ozai had wanted the avatar alive, wasn't it?_

_Aang looked away because, for some odd reason, it was hard to see the banished prince's expression so, well, distraught. Aang didn't know why -- or rather, how it was even possible -- but he felt his heart go out to Zuko at that moment..._

Upon regaining conciousness, Aang felt something rubbing at his back. Something soothing his sores. It felt good. He turned his head back to see what it could be, only to find Zuko rubbing his back with --

"What is that?" Aang asked, cringing at the smell the horrid looking -- _plant was it? --_ thing gave off.

Zuko looked up, a familiar frown meeting Aang's curious gaze. Aang still wasn't sure of what was happening. "It's inner palm tree bark, which should help you heal faster, and willow leaves to ease the pain," he answered, looking back to what he was doing, being careful so as not to hurt Aang. "Or that's what my uncle told me, at least," he added a bit late.

"Oh," Aang said simply, still confused by the whole situation. "Um, may I ask why it is you're doing this? Helping me, I mean."

"I'm not helping you," he replied quickly, trying to keep his cool, but ultimately failing. He let out a deep sigh, "My father just says he wants you alive, that's all."

"Oh..." said Aang, his spirits crushed. He had hoped they could become friends, but it looked like Zuko had other plans.

Zuko continued his ministrations on Aang's wound, occasionally hitting a sore spot and half-heartedly apologizing.

--Time skip--

Aang sighed, wishing he could lie down, but knowing it would hurt too much. He'd even tried to stand, the results were none-the-more pleasing. The herbs Zuko had rubbed on his back did indeed help, but didn't entirely take the pain away, not enough to be comfortable, at least. Zuko had left in search of some herb of some sort which was supposed to help ease that pain. _Yeah, that or knock me out again for the next few weeks_, Aang thought as his frustration began to rise. He missed Appa. He missed Sokka. He missed Katara, Toph, and Momo. Where were all his friends? He began to pull at his hair in frustration. Wait. His _hair?_ Aang's eyes shot open as his hands began roaming all over his fluffy head. He had _hair._

Aang was soon pulled from his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice to his right. "Finally noticed you're head, did you?"

Aang frowned. "Well, yeah, I haven't exactly been concious for the last --"

"Three weeks," Zuko interrupted.

Aang's eyes widened. "Three... weeks?" he gasped, shocked to say the least. "But... how?"

Zuko shot him a questioning look from where he was seated, stirring what appeared to be tea in a pretty white cup. "Do you even remember what happened?"

"Yes," Aang said boldly, then losing his sureness, he gave in. "...No," he sighed, shifting his gaze to the cold cave floor, the fire's reflection dancing across it's shadow.

Zuko continued to stare at him, a thoughtful frown gracing his features. He got up and walked over to Aang, seeing Aang couldn't very well go to him. Handing him the tea cup, he said, "Here, drink this, it should help you feel better by sundown."

Upon accepting the _good_ smelling cup of... whatever it was... he couldn't help but question, "Sundown? But it's already dark."

Zuko looked to his left, the way, Aang assumed, was the exit. "No, it's just this place. No light can reach here. It's only mid-day outside."

"What, so you're just gonna keep me locked up in here? That hardly seems fair, expecially since --"

"We travel at night," he interrupted, swiftly disappearing into shadow.

Aang contemplated calling to him, but soon decided against it, shaking his head slightly. He was probably off to pick some herbs... or something...

A few minutes later, Aang felt his vision go fuzzy and a certain relaxation, that wasn't there before, embrace his muscles. He felt sleepy. Intensly sleepy. He noticed someone appear before the fire. "Zuko..."

--Zuko POV--

Zuko looked up from his spot in the dark, the exit was a long way from where he sat, he preffered to be closer to Aang. Upon noticing the herbs were beggining to take effect, Zuko began to make his way back to the fire. He almost felt bad for doing this, as if it were wrong, wrong to feel-- But he was simply getting ahead of himself, Aang was, well, what would you call him? An enemy? No, Zuko was the enemy. Not that he was the enemy by choice. He was, after all, only doing this to please his father and restore his honor. Only for some odd reason... it didn't feel right.

He stood before the fire as Aang once again passed out, whispering his name in the same suprised manor._ Oh well, it's not like he's going to remember and of this anyways._ Zuko grabbed the rest of his stuff and slung it over his shoulder before carefully lifting Aang a carrying him out of the cave. For, as Zuko said earlier, at night was when they travelled.

_End Chapter 1: The Awakening_

So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Aw, well, what can I say, it's my first fic. Well, my first fic published at least :D Anywho, you'd _really_ make my day by reviewing ;) Reviews are very much appriciated. Love you all,

xMysterious Darknessx


	2. A Long Night's Journey

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary: **Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, possible (and most likely) lemon (or lemons) in later chapters :D

**Pairing:** The cutest most amazing pairing in avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Chapter 2: A Long Night's Journey_

It was dark out, was the first thing Aang noticed. The second would be, of course, that he was freezing his butt off with only bandages covering his chest and his thin-fabric pants on. Aang shivered a bit, the slight breeze running over his soft, delicate skin. But his back, it was warm, almost as if...

Turning his head back to glance behind he noticed Zuko, golden eyes which glistenened silver in the moonlight starring of somewhere ahead, suddenly glancing at him, his expression remaining unchanged.

"Where--" Aang began, but was soon cut off by Zuko.

"Shh, We're almost there," Zuko said quietly before noticing Aang's shivering. "Are you cold?" It suddenly hit the nearly-clueless firebender that he'd totally forgotten to give Aang any clothing for the night, other than the avatar's pants of course. _He must be freezing!_ thought Zuko, mentally cursing himself for being so careless and coldhearted. Wait. He needed to be cold-hearted. Cold-hearted was good. For cold-heartedness was what his father wanted from him, after all.

Aang looked up at him, shivering all over, save for maybe his head which was now covered with hair. Long, silky brown hair. Almost like Zuko's. And then Aang noticed how Zuko's hair had changed. How it hung over his face in the most beautiful way was -- Wait. Did he just say -- _think_, really -- Zuko looked beautiful? Aang quickly looked away, a crimson blush covering his face.

Zuko didn't know why or_ what_ on _earth_ was _wrong_ with him, but he just felt bad for leaving Aang in the cold like that. He couldn't take it any more.

They came to a sudden halt and Aang could almost swear his heart stopped beating at that very moment. Zuko must have noticed the way Aang had looked at him, that could be the only explanation. Horror and shame overcame Aang as he awaited the worst. _You freak! What is wrong with you?_ Aang could picture all these worst-case scenarios in his mind. _You're not fit to be the Avatar._

But instead of hearing Zuko yell at him immediately, he felt the warmth from his back fade away and suddenly be replaced by a gust of icy wind that froze him instantly.

Zuko had dismounted the creature, reins still in one hand, he used the other to undo his earth-nation cloak.

Aang, scared to even look at the fire-bender, in fear of being burned alive, peaked through one eye only to see Zuko stripping himself of his cloak to reveal his raggy undergarments, a short-sleeved top along with with capri-cut pants.

Aang felt his cheeks burning even more furiously, which he decided to blame on the cold that by now had devoured his back.

"Here," said Zuko, handing him the cloak, "Put it on."

"Um, you don't have to--"

"You need a disguise if we're gonna fit in with the next village we're approaching," was his best excuse. He was _so_ not going to reveal himself as the nice guy. He thrust the cloak into Aang's arms and waited as Aang put it on to hop back on and continue their journey.

"Um, thanks anyways, Zuko," Aang said sincerely, feeling so much better in Zuko's cloak which was still warm and, _oh_, the _smell _was _intoxicating_.

Aang was so confused, what was this? How could this..._ boy_... affect him like this. In a way that not even Katara could, nor anyone else in the world he'd yet come across. What was so special about Zuko that could make him feel so... important? He wasn't sure yet, but he was determined to find out.

They had yet another two miles to traverse with a tired old walking-bird-thing which was now going as slow as a desert turtle. Aang couldn't help it, he was so tired he was afraid he might fall off the bird if he wasn't careful, which was amazing, considering he'd been asleep for the past, well, nearly a month.

Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't anywhere near tired. Instead, he was wide awake, well almost. It annoyed him how Aang would teeter to the one side and catch himself before ultimately dozing into slumber, and potentially harming himself if he were to fall off. Though Zuko would be there to catch him. Aang groaned in frustration, and suddenly, Zuko could take it no longer. Seeing as his arms were pretty much already wrapped around Aang's waist, so as to hold the reins in his hands, all Zuko had to do was squeeze just a little to press Aang against his chest, giving Aang, something he hoped would be comfortable, to lean against. Yeah, it was gonna be a while to the next village and Zuko was feeling rather merciful, that and annoyed.

Aang suddenly became wide awake as Zuko pulled him into what felt like a stong and warm and cozy embrace that made his cheeks burn like fire, which was somewhat ironic, seeing as Zuko was a fire-bender and all.

"You can lean on me if you wish," said Zuko, immediately feeling stupid for even suggesting the idea, let alone how he worded it. He mentally hit himself.

Aang felt his muscles begin to relax against Zuko's chest. He'd never been this comfortable in his entire life, ever. "Thanks," said Aang, almost cursing the english language for not having a wide enough vocabulary for him to express his true feelings. For, even as he did this, the gash on his back did not hurt. The heat radiating from Zuko's skin was just enough to soothe him into a nice, peaceful sleep...

_They were back underground again, under the earth king's palace. Aang suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, removing him from within the avatar state. Azula had just shot him with a bolt of lightening. Aang felt himself begin to fall._

_"Aang!" Katara cried._

_"No," muttered a determined Zuko as he ran out to catch him in mid-air. Throwing balls of flame at everyone in his way, he made for the exit, avatar in his arms, he shot out of that place faster then, well, Azula, who began to shout. "Get him, you fools!" she ordered, waving her hands in the air, then pointing a two random Daili guards, "And you, you two will take this girl to the death chamber," she said as she began to laugh like a maniac in over her head with power. Which she was..._

"Katara!" shouted Aang, spooking Zuko as well. _So much for peaceful._

"Woah!" Zuko shouted, spooked out of his mind, having also fallen asleep upon Aang's shoulder. Suddenly loosing control of the reins, the bird jumped, causing them both to fall off, Aang toppling over Zuko as the oversized-walking-bird-thing took off in the opposite direction.

"Damn it, Avatar, what was that?" Zuko asked, obviously pissed off.

Aang, who -- luckily -- was not hurt from the fall from the fall, the reason of course being that he had landed a top Zuko, who was quiet a cushion when it came to falling, replied quietly, "Sorry," he looked away, feeling ashamed, "It was just a dream -- nightmare, really."

Zuko's expression changed completely as he began to feel sorry for the boy. _Wow_, now that he thought about it, he'd never _really_ felt sympathetic for anyone before, maybe with the exception of his mother or uncle, but still. How was Aang any different? Well, he didn't know why or how he could feel this way, but if he knew anything, it was that he was going to find out. "Sorry," he said finally, feeling as if he owed the boy that much. "It wasn't you're fault."

Aang looked up at Zuko with an almost disbelieving expression, were it not for the smile that masked it.

Zuko stood and began to dust off his pants when he noticed Aang attempting to do the same -- stand, that is -- and ultimately failing. "Here," said Zuko, offering his hand to Aang, "let me help you."

Aang smiled, and began to feel knots form in his throat and butterflies fluttering in the pitts of his stomach, aside from the sharp pain he felt rising in his back. He took Zuko's hand and thanked him genuinly, stuttering a bit of course. Zuko simply nodded, slinging Aang's arm around his shoulder so as to help Aang keep his balance.

And so, just like that, the two made there way into the next nearby village. And just as the first glimpse of sunlight began to shine along the horizon, they sat together against a tall old tree to watch the sunrise...

_End Chapter 2: A Long Night's Journey_

Wow! Second chapter up already! I'm on a role :D In my opinion at least. Oh, and before I forget, I wish to thank my reviewers! -glomps you both- I love you! I'm so happy :) I stayed up almost all night to finsih these two chapters so I hope you all enjoy them! And I've even got hotpockets in the oven to celebrate! Hotpockets :D Mmm... Sincerely yours,

xMysterious Darknessx


	3. A Day in the Earth Kingdom

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, possible (and most likely) lemon (or lemons) in later chapters :D

**Pairing:** The cutest most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Chapter 3: A Day in the Earth Kingdom_

Aang awoke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping just outside his window. The sun was beaming down upon him as he turned on his bed to look out the window and down on the pleasant town below. There were people everywhere, out shopping around the market place and kids running and playing together. There was even a man selling cabbages, having problems as usual, this time it was with birds. They seemed to have taken a liking to his cabbages. The overwhelming peace of it all made Aang feel homesick. Terribly homesick.

He looked around the room, no sign of Zuko. Anywhere. Aang pondered this for a moment and then came to the conclusion that he must be out to get some food. And good thing because Aang was starving.

And, as ironic as this sounds, guess who came barging in not two seconds later, a bag of groceries cradled in one arm as he opened and closed the door with the other.

"Good Morning," said Aang as he sat up and yawned, streching his arms in front and then straight up as he did so, almost as if he were airbending. Getting out of bed he noticed he could walk, and without it hurting his back, too.

"Good afternoon's more like it," said Zuko, sorting through the all the food he'd bought.

"What? No way! I never sleep past noon. Ever."

"And I don't suppose you usually sleep for three weeks at a time, either," said Zuko sarcastically, heating a cup of tea for Aang. "Here, drink this."

"Well..." said Aang, growing furious with Zuko's sarcasm before softy thanking him and taking the cup from from Zuko's hand. Aang took a sip, afraid he might accidentally burn his tongue, but he didn't, nor was the tea too hot or too cold. The way Zuko made it really wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was pretty good. It tasted of sweet maple with a hint of brown sugar and cinnamon. It soothed Aang's muscles right to the core.

"Your welcome," replied Zuko, who had picked up a sandwich for himself, which he ate most happily, seeing as he'd barely had anything to eat the previous week, unbeknownst to Aang.

"Hey, um, did you... uh... get anything for me to eat? You know, tea is nice and all, but it dosen't exactly quench me, hehe," said Aang as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

_Wow he looked cute when he did that..._ thought Zuko, immediately cursing himself for feeling for the boy. "Yeah," was all he said as he reached into the bag to pull out another sandwich for Aang. "Sorry."

Aang lifted an eyebrow upon taking the sandwich, "What for?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the sandwich, wondering briefly if Zuko had poisened it.

"Nothing," Zuko replied quickly. "Just eat your food."

Aang stared at the beauty that was sitting in his hands and his eyes and mouth began to water as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. It didn't matter even if it were poisened, he was eating it. Zuko, who was watching Aang, had even stopped eating in mid-bite to shoot him an incredulous look as he was taken by suprise as Aang suddenly took over half the thing into his mouth. Literally.

"Mmm... God am I hungry," said Aang around a mouthful.

"Yeah," Zuko twitched, "I can see that."

"Hehe," Aang laughed nervously as he scratched his head again. Grinning a toothy grin with teeth that were in need of flossing.

Zuko blushed a bit this time as he looked away again. Aang noticed this. Studying Zuko's face, he suddenly felt bad for the guy, however selfish he may be, he was helping Aang, a lot more than he knew it. And just now, for the first time in the past day and a half or so, he noticed the dark circles that rimmed each of Zuko's eyes, so dark that he could even see it over Zuko's scar.

"You look tired," said Aang, with a worried-mother look on his face. "Maybe you should take a rest."

"What, so you can run away?" Zuko asked assumptionally.

"No--" was Aang's immediate response, though he was quickly interrupted.

"I should have expected as much from you," Zuko said viciously, feeling hurt and somehow rejected.

"That's not what I meant..." Aang said softly, barely above a whisper.

Zuko sighed deeply. "Here," he said, handing Aang what appeared to be an earth nation headband. "You'll be needing it if we're to make it out of this village and into the next without raising suspisions."

"But I thought you said we travel at night," Aang argued, even as he was in no position to.

Zuko lifted his eyes to Aang's, "Well, seeing as you can now walk, we can now travel during the day without raising suspisions."

"Oh... Why would we be raising suspisions?"

"No reason." And with that he left. Presumably, of course, to check out of the inn before retrieving Aang, leaving him alone in the room for the time being. Aang peaked out the window. Four floors up, damn, there's no way he could jump that, especially since his back was injured and he was missing his glider. But somehow, his heart wasn't completely set on escaping, no, instead, something urged him to stay. _Ok, this is getting wierd..._

Suddenly he heard the door opening and Aang quickly turned to see Zuko's face once again. "If you're thinking of jumping, I wouldn't reccomend it," Zuko said calmly, even smirking at his own small joke. "Time to go."

Aang quickly tied the headband around his forhead and checked the mirror. He gasped as soon as he saw himself. He looked so... different! His hair -- which was almost an inch, or so, long -- was slightly ruffled and the headband, which covered his blue airbender's arrow, made him look like your average village boy._ Great disguise,_ thought Aang,_ but why do I need it?_

"You coming?" asked Zuko who stood at the door, waiting for Aang.

"Uh... Yeah, I-I'm coming," he stuttered, still shocked.

--A Few Minutes Later--

"Hey, Zuko?" asked Aang, eyes gleaming with delight as he looked around, the dazzling beauty of the marketplace completely enveloping his mind.

"What?" Asked Zuko, sounding slightly irritated, the beauty of the town having absolutely no effect on him.

Aang stopped dead in his tracks to shoot Zuko a cute puppy dog face.

"_No,"_ Zuko stated firmly, immediately outlawing the idea that they had any time to spare on shopping, or, really, even the money.

"_Pleeeeaaaase?"_ begged Aang.

"_No,"_ repeated Zuko.

"Hmph," Aang pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Zuko wasn't usually the sympathetic type but he soon caught sight of something that appealed to him: A chain/leash vendor. Taking Aang by suprise as he grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him over to the cart littered with chains, he began to search through them. A man stepped up behind the cart, he wore common earth nation appeal and a huge grin. "Can I help you boys?"

"Yes, actually," said Zuko, picking out a thin-linked, six-foot long chain with cuffs at either end. "I'd like to buy this."

"That'll be 7 silver coins."

Zuko searched for his pocket with his one free hand only to find he wasn't wearing his cloak. "Need this?" asked Aang, holding out a small black pouch lined with tiny red beads.

"Yeah," said Zuko, taking the pouch from him, "thanks." He paid the vendor his money and took the chain, clasping one cuff to Aang's right wrist and adjusting it just to make it comfortable yet effective before doing the same to left wrist.

Aang gasped -- _boy was he oblivious _-- "What's with the chain?"

"Well, I guess now I can get that rest I've been needing," Zuko said, feeling rather pleased with himself. "Seeing as you can't run away from me now."

"Well, then," said Aang, a mischievious grin suddenly covering his face, "In that case, I guess I'll just have to drag you along with me." And with that, Aang started off toward a small clothes shop, dragging a very suprised Zuko along behind him.

The chain vendor simply chuckled. "Boys these days..."

Upon reaching his destination, Aang motioned toward the clothing and said matter-o-fact'ly, "You need to get some new clothes, it's not good for you to wear dirty rags everywhere, and it definitely isn't very presentable."

Zuko twitched. "I can buy new robes once we get to the firenation but for now we need saving the money we have for food and the like," he replied, beggining to walk off in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for Zuko, he wasn't quite fast enough, nor strong enough at the moment, as a matter of fact, being too sleep deprived to put his full energy into pulling Aang away with him. This definitely wasn't good... on his part at least.

"I'll take those, please," said Aang, pointing to green robes that were lined with a golden thread.

"That'll be 15 silver coins, please," said the shopkeeper, a pretty, young girl with a gentle, tanned face and dark brown hair.

Aang reached into the pouch, counting out the exact amount needed before handing it to the girl who in turn handed him his purchase.

_Wait,_ thought Zuko, looking at his and and searching his, well, pants -- which lacked pockets._ How'd he get that?_

Aang turned with a content and happy smile upon his face. "Here, it's all yours," he said, handing Zuko the outfit he'd just bought for him.

"You can change in the dressing rooms over there if you like," said the shopkeeper, motioning to some curtained dressing stalls on their right.

Zuko suddenly snatched the robes from Aang's hand and marched right into one of the stalls, nearly tugging Aang in with him -- accidentally of course.

Aang smiled a bit, standing just outside the stall, close enough to overhear Zuko's muttered swearing. This might actually turn out not to be as bad a Aang had anticipated...

_End Chapter 3: A Day in the Earth Kingdom_

Mmm... suggestive much? Haha, like the chain? I just couldn't resist! It's just so hot -hazy eyed- Full credit for the idea goes to Death Note's L and Light, another of my -- and most of you, I'm assuming -- favorite yaoi pairings! They're just so cute :3 Anywho, sorry about that - scratches back of head - hehe... Hey, did anyone notice how it always begins when Aang wakes up? It literally just now hit me o.o Anywho, next chapter will probably start out differently, that is, if I can think of a plot o.o - stuped - Well, don't worry, I'll think of something for the sake of us fangirls :D Much love to you,

xMysterious Darknessx


	4. On the Road Again

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, possible (and most likely) lemon (or lemons) in later chapters :D

**Pairing:** The cutest most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Chapter 4: On the Road Again_

Birds chirped among the brightly green colored trees which waved softly in the faint breeze, the sun hanging high in the sky, lighting and warming the soft earth below. Aang, who was totally lost in deep thought, starring -- as if he were mesmorized by its simplicity -- at the blue sky above him, briefly wondering why it was he didn't miss everyone as much as he should... _Was it because..._ And Aang couldn't finish this thought. There was something... a feeling... welling up inside him that told him everything was going to alright, somehow he felt safe. Was it because... what? Why was he so confused? It was indeed aggravating...

"Hey," said that familiar voice, shaking Aang from his thoughts as he tugged lightly on the chain that bound them together. "Try to keep up, would you?"

"Mm," Aang nodded before trying to remember what he'd been thinking about... Ah, that's right. Zuko. Or, well, wait... had he been thinking about Zuko? Aang's brows furrowed subconsiously in concentration. What had he been thinking about?

Still trying to figure it out, Aang, who wasn't very well watching where he was going, accidentally ran right into Zuko. "Oh," said Aang, a suprised blush quickly making its way across Aang's face. "Sor--"

"Shh," said Zuko -- who'd stopped completely -- with a look of suspicion bore in the slits of his squinted eyes and pursed lips. Aang looked around and heard it as well. There was a rustling in the bushes, harsher than the wind which would sway them in a gentle lull, almost like waves upon the sea. This was different though, there was something out there and Aang was sure of it. Aang looked to Zuko, who returned the glance for a moment before looking beyond him, his eyes widening -- but only slightly.

"Yeah that's him, allright," came a gruff voice from behind. Aang turned to follow the strange voice along with the direction Zuko's eyes had been pointed. There were three of them, each wore earth nation garbs and wielded two swords, sheathed neatly on either side of their belts.

"Who could miss that hideous face?" said the one in front -- who Aang pressumed to be the leader -- before they all broke out in laughter, Zuko only glaring at them. "What, steal a boy as your slave now? You'd honestly go that low?" More digusting laughter.

Aang opened his mouth as if to say something in retort but was cut short as another -- one of the followers this time -- teased further, "Is it true, what they say, that boys are more physically pleasing than girls?"

And now Aang understood the suggestiveness of their current situation. Aang -- as red in the face as he was -- shouted back, "It's nothing like that! Zuko's nothing like that! Your just fools!"

Zuko -- shocked by Aang's sudden outburst -- felt stragely warm inside. Aang just stood up for him, even as he knew full well what Zuko had planned once they were to reach the fire nation. That and well...

"Who are you?" Zuko coldly asked the demeaning strangers.

"What, you don't remember?" asked the other follower. "Not but a week ago you was in our territory stirrin' up nothin' but trouble, stealing our hand-grown herbs and remedies for the sick."

Aang's eyes widened in shock. Zuko did that... for him?

"You even took--"

"Enough!" shouted Zuko. "You fools think you can get 'em back? Well go right ahead and try!"

The leader smirked. "With pleasure," he said rather confidently.

Zuko stepped in front of Aang and spread a protective arm out in front of him. "Stay back, I'll handle this," he said to Aang as the strangers began to charge toward the two.

"Aw, looky here boys, tough guy gotta protect his baby, eh?" one teased, being the first to make his attack on the two, jumping into the air before unveiling his two katana blades and striking them at Zuko, who, unfortunately for them, was indeed a firebender. Yeah, not pretty.

Zuko -- and his fast reflexes -- were fast to strike, quickly blasting an unexpected storm of fire at his attacker. The others halted immediately, gaping at the sight of his firebending, having thought he was an earth bender. "You imposter!" yelled one, outraged and yet too scared to move for the time being.

The first to attack, on the other hand, seemed to have gotten knocked unconcious as he'd fallen and not yet managed to get up, let alone show any sign that he was still concious

"You will die!" yelled the other as they both started charging toward him, clutching their blades within the plams of their outstretched arms.

Zuko was quick to react as he shot a ball of fire at either of them, which both, much to Zuko's dismay, dodged successfully, nearly managing to get a hit on Zuko, were it not for Aang's couragous intervention.

Aang swiftly slid up to Zuko's side to deliver a crushing gust of wind upon their opponents, a rush of rage sweeping over him. Aang stood tall over his cowering attackers as the dust began to clear, a mix of disgust, anger, and triumph written upon his face.

"Y-Your..." began one, unabled to finish, too shocked by the sight before him.

"The Avatar..." the other finished as they both gaped in a mix of hope, horror, and suprise. The Avatar... was alive!

"What, _suprised_ are you?" Aang asked, still slightly enraged.

"But your... supposed to be... dead," said the one, still cowering in the dirt.

Aang shot him a confused glare. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"The Avatar... everyone said he be dead for weeks now."

Aang's eyes widened...

_Zuko lifted his eyes to Aang's, "Well, seeing as you can now walk, we can now travel during the day without raising suspisions."_

_"Oh... Why would we be raising suspisions?"_

_"No reason."_

A million thoughts and questions suddenly began filling Aang's head. _What happened to the others? Sokka? Toph? Katara? Are they alright? How...? Why...?_

He turned to face Zuko, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Zuko...?" he asked quietly.

Zuko just looked away, slightly ashamed. "It's true."

_Everyone... thinks that I'm... dead._ "Why didn't you tell me!?" Aang shouted.

"Well, it's not exactly the best news, now is it? How was I to tell you after you'd just woken up, huh? _I_ almost thought were dead! But your not. So... just stop your complaining."

Aang clenched his fists. The avatar was... dead?

The two concious attackers took this as an opening for an ecape and quickly jumped up to grab their other -- unconcious -- teammate and make a run for it. And boy did they run fast, too.

"Come on," said Zuko, tugging ever so lightly at the chain. "We should keep moving..."

Aang really didn't feel like talking at the moment, but did as he was told anyways and silently made his way ahead of Zuko who had no objections at this point, swallowed within his own guilt. _This was going to be a long walk..._

-- In a village not far off --

"Yeah, and the avatar was there, too!" said the man to the bartender.

There were three of them, all in green. One with bandages wrapped completely around the top of his head and down to his left eye. Taking another swig from his half-full beer glass, he said with a vengeful passion, "That _boy_ is going to pay for doing this to me."

"You mean the avatar? But I thought --" said the bartender, soon to be interrupted by the injured leader.

"He was dead? Yeah, not anymore, he ain't. He's back, and with a firebender, no less," he sneered.

"Yeah, those two sure got what they deserved," chuckled one. "Even the Avatar ain't no match for the 'Thundering Trio.'" They all broke into laughter.

Sitting not but two seats away in the booth sat someone in a hooded black cloak, only identifiable by the long strands of brown hair and ice-blue eyes that stuck out the most. "Hey, can I get you anything?" asked the bartender.

The stranger looked up at the man to reveal a soft, tanned face with tears of hope burning their way into her eyes and down her cheeks. "N-no, I'm..." she began to sob, bringing a hand to her face so as to wipe away her tears.

"Are you alright, miss?" as the bartender, concerned and slightly confused.

"I'm more than alright," she said with a smile as the tears continued to flow. _Aang... I swear I'll find you. Even... even if it's the last thing I do. I'll find you!_

_End Chapter 4: On the Road Again_

Sorry for the late(ish) update! It took me longer than I thought it would. The plot is kinda getting more complicated and well... I still have to figure out where it's going. Heheh - scratches back of head - But! The good news is... well... (if you consider this good news) Toph, Sokka, Katara, Appa, and Momo are gonna be in the next chapter! That I'm sure of :D Oh, and before I go, I'd like to thank all my trusty reviewers. You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for all your support :') Love you all dearly,

xMysterious Darknessx


	5. Warming Your Heart

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, possible (and most likely) lemon (or lemons) in later chapters :D

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Chapter 5: Warming Your Heart_

_They were back underground -- again -- beneath the Earth King's palace, or what was left of it anyway. Aang was unconscious in Zuko's arms. They were making their escape, Zuko running as fast as he could to get away from the ever persistent Dai Lee. Zuko looked back for just a moment before bringing a hand around, twisting his body completely so that he'd now stopped moving to bring the roof of the cave down, in order to halt the guards for a moment, blasting a few fire balls at it. Unfortunately, the roof of the cave wasn't all too sturdy and the whole tunnel began to shake. Zuko realized he just made a huge mistake and that he needed to get out of there. _Now_._

_He slung Aang over his right shoulder and began making his way out the cave, running fast as a leopard. Legs basically hopping as they dodged the crumbling rocks. Soon there was a blinding light. The exit! They'd made it!_

Aang suddenly sat upright abruptly, sweat dripping along his face and chest. He looked over at the sleeping -- or so he thought -- Zuko to his right. _He... saved me,_ thought Aang, reaching out a hand as if to test if it were really Zuko. Golden orbs suddenly revealed themselves, spooking Aang slightly.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, not being able to sleep due to this guilty feeling buried deep within his gut. Aang pulled his hand away quickly, a little embarrassed. "Hey, why are you awake?"

"I... uh, couldn't sleep," replied Aang, shifting his eyes to look at his chained hand. It was just loose enough for comfort, Aang smiled in his head.

"Sorry, I'd unchain you, but..."

"It's alright. It's not really what's bothering me," said Aang, immediately regretting it.

"Oh, well, what _is_ bothering you then?" Zuko asked just as Aang predicted he would. _Damnit._

"Oh, uh, well, you know, I guess I just--"

"Miss your friends?"

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed, open to any excuse available. "Yeah, that's it, I... miss my friends..." Though while that was partially true, it really wasn't bothering him as much as...

Aang looked at Zuko, who was starring at him almost curiously, were it not for the sleepiness evident in his eyes. "I wouldn't know what that would be like. I... don't have any friends. I'm... sorry," said Zuko, and he really meant it.

Aang looked away. "It's... okay."

There was a short, pleasant silence before, "Get some sleep," said Zuko, "you'll be needing your energy for tomorrow."

Aang nodded understandingly, "Yeah."

--0--0--0--0--0--

"_What_?" asked Sokka, eyes wide with shock and positive surprise. "He's alive?"

"Yes!" said Katara for the millionth time now, already having told him the story about the men at the bar. Never would it get old. "Yes, I know he is."

Toph and Suki gaped from across the campfire. "Well, we have to find him then!" shouted Toph. Momo quickly flying a top her shoulder to nuzzle her face in some sort of celebrative agreement.

"Yeah!" agreed Suki.

Appa just rolled around -- completely overjoyed and excited -- in the background. Hey, animals can understand people, too.

"I knew he wasn't dead! I knew it!" exclaimed Sokka, tears streaking his face. "Aang's alive, oh yeah!" he said -- or sang, rather -- as he started happy dancing.

"But..." said Katara, dark clouds growing around her -- _metaphorically._ "I think he's with Zuko."

Everyone froze immediately. "_What_?" they all asked at once.

"Remember? They said that he was with a fire bender. That has to be Zuko! Why he would stick with him, I can't imagine..." Katara said, looking as if she were in deep thought.

"Well it's not like Aang's doing this by choice, right?" Sokka reasoned. "We all know Zuko's after him. But at least he's still here in the earth kingdom. We still have a chance of finding him."

"Yeah," agreed Toph. "And it's nothing we should worry about. 'Sides, Zuko's never really _harmed_ Aang... has he?"

Everyone remained silent. "Well," said Suki, breaking the awkward silence, "even if he has before, it doesn't seem as if he has this time, seeing as he was able to put up a fight with... uh... who were they again?"

"The 'Thundering Trio'... I think," replied Katara.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" said Sokka, feeling energetic as ever.

"Uh..." said Suki and Toph simultaneously.

"How about first thing tomorrow?" suggested Suki.

"I agree Sokka, as much as we'd love to find Aang, we're all too tired. That, and it's dark out already. Knowing Zuko, I'd think he'd be smarter than as to stay out in the open," said Toph, shrugging in hopelessness of it all.

Sokka sighed, both for the fact they would most likely not be able to not find Aang and that Toph had just out-thought him. "Stupid, no good earth bender..." Sokka mumbled, practically falling back into his seat, feeling as he were the only one who cared for Aang.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Aang stared off into the distance, sitting on a nice log not far from where Zuko lay sleeping, the silent breeze chilling him to the core. He couldn't sleep. Again. It'd been the third or fourth -- not that he could keep track -- time that he'd woken up to the same dream. Zuko. He just... didn't understand. Why would Zuko go through all that trouble to save him? Why, he'd given up his future to save Aang. His father probably wouldn't have minded if he were to be the one who'd slain the avatar himself. Damn, this was so... confusing.

"Hey," said Zuko, taking a seat next to Aang on the log, waking him from his thoughts.

"Zuko," Aang said curiously, wondering as to why he was up.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Zuko, smiling softly at Aang.

Aang blushed a little. _Zuko just smiled... at me._ "Uh... yeah," Aang replied nervously.

"Me neither," Zuko said a bit distantly, looking up at the moon. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah... beautiful," Aang said softly, thinking of something -- or_ someone_ -- else.

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, his head bent back in pure bliss. "It's so peaceful here."

Aang looked up to the moon, feeling the calm, cool night breeze tickle his neck. "Yes..." he agreed softly, "peaceful."

"You know, I've never really felt this way. This freedom, I mean. It's truly wonderful... what you have," said Zuko before looking down with guilt. Yeah, the freedom that he'd stolen. What did Aang have now?

"You know, it's not always this way, this freedom you speak of. All things need protection and security. That's what the Avatar is for... right?"

Zuko looked to Aang. "I suppose your right. Nothing comes without a price. And you, the Avatar, your the one paying it."

Aang nodded. _Finally_ someone understood him. "Yeah."

A silence passed between the two. Not the usual awkward silence that usually fell upon them after an argument, no, this silence was... peaceful. Aang shivered a little as a particularly cold gust of wind swept over the two, considering the fact he'd taken off the cloak Zuko had given him, feeling a wee bit warm wearing it.

Zuko noticed this and held out his hands, chain dangling lightly around his wrist. "Here, give me your hands."

Aang looked into Zuko's eyes, confused. But Zuko's eyes were warm and kind, not a hint of the cold and cruel Zuko he had thought he'd known. Aang placed his hands in Zuko's, feeling a comforting warmth in his hands slowly making its way up his arms and throughout his body. Zuko was warming him.

"Wow..." gasped Aang. "How did you do that?"

"To tell you the truth... I'm not really sure myself," Zuko shrugged, pulling his hands away gently. "I just let my energy kind of flow into yours, I guess."

"That was incredible," said Aang, staring at his now warm hands disbelievingly. He looked up with a goofy grin on his face, "Thanks."

Zuko smiled softly. "Yeah," he replied, laying a hand a top Aang's head to ruffle his hair a bit. Aang blushed. "Now, can you do something for me and get some sleep, Aang?" Zuko asked softly, still wearing that gentle and kind smile.

_Zuko... you're so beautiful._

_End Chapter 5: Warming Your Heart_

**Please Read (Important-ish):** Before I continue, there is something I must confess! I have not yet seen the full season of the third book. Basically, I've seen the beginning (First episode: The Awakening) and the end (Last 6 episodes, including all four episodes of Sozin's Commit). But! I have read the summaries :D... Not as good as the real thing, I must admit, but at least I get the main idea. This story will most likely not be following the original Book 3 storyline, it's mainly focusing on Zuko and Aang. Oh, and one more thing, though I do approve of jealous!Sokka, I've decided to keep him with Suki. I like Suki :) And Mai, too. Only, I honestly don't think she's right for Zuko :P Well that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time! Yours Truly,

xMysterious Darknessx


	6. Softly Falling

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, possible (and most likely) lemon (or lemons) in later chapters :D

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** T (Soon to be Changed)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Chapter 6: Softly Falling_

It was a clear, cool morning. Peaceful and quiet with the soft sound of birds chirping in the background and frogs croaking in the nearby stream -- which was too small to swim in. Aang sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes before slowly massaging his cheek bones. He yawned, stretching his arms far above his head. Boy had he gotten a good sleep last night.

"Finally awake, are you?" asked a seemingly bored Zuko from behind. "About time," he added sarcastically.

"Well, _excuse me_, Mr. Insomniac, but if it's anyone's fault, it's yours. You didn't even bother to wake me," Aang retorted, taking Zuko's little comment quite seriously.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Zuko shrugged, he really hadn't minded. He liked watching Aang sleep. It was... cute... the way he would curl into a tiny ball, a line of drool making it's way down his chin. Zuko mentally smiled at this recollection.

Aang just glared at him, looking more like some sort of constipated animal than an irritated avatar. Zuko's mood made him suspicious.

Zuko had to hold back a laugh and instead just twitched his eyebrow to disguise his amusement. "We should be going, it's already late morning," he said, looking to the sky, probably eleven-ish... maybe even noon, he couldn't be certain.

Aang sighed, shrugging off the matter. "Yeah, okay."

Before long they had all their equipment packed up, which wasn't much other than a few sleeping bags and some cooking utensils. A comfortable silence passed between them, Aang trailing not but two feet behind, the chain hardly allowing him any further. A rabbit hopped by on the trail and the need for food suddenly became apparent as Aang's stomach growled simply at the sight of such. And loudly, too.

Zuko stopped to look over his shoulder and shoot Aang a quizzical look.

Aang looked back at him pleadingly, eyes big and watery, his bottom lip stuck out, quivering slightly. He hadn't even noticed how very hungry he was. God, he wasn't just hungry, he was _starving._ The last he ate was, what, lunch yesterday? He wasn't used to not eating for that long. He was, after all, a growing boy. Nutrition: Good.

Zuko sighed exasperatedly. "Alright," he replied, closing his eyes in frustration with his eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah!" shouted Aang, leaping into the air before landing triumphantly and – as if instinctively -- wrapping his arms around Zuko's chest, his head burrowing sweetly beneath his neck.

Zuko froze instantly; his eyes shooting open with surprise. All expression slowly cleared itself of Zuko's face and was instead overcome with a certain curiosity and a shy-like embarrassment.

It took a while for Aang to realize just what he was doing. _This is Zuko, you idiot,_ he mentally scolded himself, _not Sokka or Katara._ He jumped back suddenly, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "S-Sorry, uh..."

Zuko forced his expression to change, there was no way on earth that he was about to let _anyone_ -- especially the Avatar -- know that Aang had some kind of effect on him. It was kind of... shocking, to say the least. "It's fine," he said in his usual emotionless tone, turning to face the road before them once more. "Let's just keep moving."

"Huh?" asked Aang from behind. Had he heard right? Aang thought for sure he'd be burned alive, perhaps to bring his execution to an early close. Though that didn't seem the case of what had yet to befall him.

"I said we should keep moving, there's a salmon spot not far ahead," he motioned to the creek at their right, which seemed to be getting larger the farther they progressed upstream. "I've been here before… with my uncle."

Aang thoughtfully and silently regarded him from behind for a moment, blush fading from his cheeks as a small -- almost unnoticeable -- smile made its way across Aang's lips. He felt... cared for. "Thanks."

"It's fi--" But he was interrupted by a large rumbling from within his _own_ stomach. "Eheh," he half-laughed embarrassedly. "I guess I'm a little hungry myself."

"You _guess?"_ Aang chuckled. Somehow this cheered him up, seeing Zuko like this.

Zuko smiled for a moment, making sure it remained unseen by Aang, keeping his back turned.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for!" Aang shouted with glee, jumping into the lead, nearly _dragging_ a _very_ startled Zuko along behind him.

Zuko chuckled softly, following behind Aang, his arm hovering in the air before him, being dragged along with the pull of the chain. And when Zuko said they had not been far, he wasn't kidding. "Hey, Aang," he called, bemused.

"Yeah?" asked Aang, still pulling Zuko along behind with him.

"We're here," he stated teasingly, an amused smile printed upon his face.

Aang came to an immediate halt. Fortunately for the both of them, Zuko had been expecting as much and so he, instead of toppling right over Aang, came to a firm stop beside him. He gestured to the stream, which was probably about eleven feet wide, stretching out deep into the forest where it seemed to disappear from sight amongst the trees downstream and upstream... _Hey, is that a waterfall? _Aang wondered, hearing the whooshing sound of a strong current not far off amongst the trees. Aang, without saying a word, his eyes beaming with a hopeful curiosity, leaped forward, bursting into a run, heading upstream.

"Whoa," exclaimed a shocked Zuko, currently being dragged behind a determined Avatar. Aang's eyes sparkled as he once again came to a sudden halt, right by the water's edge, to take in the sight before him. It wasn't a tall waterfall, barely raising ten feet above the water below. Suddenly, Aang felt a large weight colliding with him from behind as Zuko couldn't stop himself this time, the force of Aang's short-distance sprint having to much pull on him.

Aang's eyes widened in surprise as he realized exactly where they were headed: the water. "Zuko!" Aang called out, his back slightly hurting from the impact as they -- together -- tumbled into the cool, glistening water.

There was a big splash, and for a moment, a temporary silence. A bird sang in the background. Soft, but beautiful was its chorus. It was only a few moments later did the two resurface. The water was indeed deeper than either of them had expected.

"What were you thinking!" shouted an enraged -- or so it seemed -- Zuko. His hair was slightly misplaced and Aang felt like fixing it but refrained from doing so.

"What do you mean 'What was _I_ thinking'? You ran into me!" Aang argued, taken aback, currently was using his waterbending to keep him afloat.

"You're the one who took off running!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to follow me!" Aang immediately regretted having said this, realizing just how stupid he must have sounded. _We're chained together, you idiot!_

Zuko just sighed exasperatedly. This wasn't helping anything. "I'm sorry," he said with certain sternness to his tone. His pride holding him back from putting much meaning into it.

Aang noticed this but also knew of Zuko's pride and was simply shocked he was even apologizing. He nodded. "Me too," he said softly.

Zuko looked into his eyes for a moment. The way the sun hit Aang's face just right, the way he smiled guiltily, those soft pink lips of his curling in the cutest way possible was perfection. The way his eyes could make him burn like fire yet cool as water, wild as air yet tame as earth was his miracle. And the way Aang's friendly nature could cheer him up, or the simplicity, and yet peculiarity, that Aang could make him feel so… alive and meaningful, that captured his heart. He'd never way, nor in a million years could he have even figured it possible to feel this way. Was he… in love?

Aang felt his heart skip a beat. The intensity of Zuko's gaze gave him butterflies in his stomach. The way his hair fell atop his forehead in the most adorable way and how Zuko's company could simply made Aang feel so much more secure, so protected, as if nothing bad could ever befall him. Not with Zuko around. In the beginning, he had thought he hated the guy, his icy glare wearing down his spirit at every possible opportunity. But… that proved to be but a myth, for the true Zuko, as he had come to know, was not the same cold, cruel pursuer that had hunted him in past times, but a warm, kind-hearted fellow who'd successfully captured Aang, along with his heart. Maybe, what he was trying to say was…

But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a firm tug on the chain bound to his wrist before the gentle colliding of his lips against Zuko's. He felt pleasant shivers run down his spine as he slowly allowed his eyes to flutter closed and his lips to slowly apply a pressure of their own. Aang felt his arms moving of their own accord, as if he no longer held control over his body, slowly making their way around Zuko's neck. He felt a hesitant, if only slightly, tongue run along the top of his bottom lip, searching for entrance. He felt, more than heard, himself moan, a sudden urge rising from somewhere deep within him. Zuko's arms secured themselves tightly around Aang's waist, pulling him ever closer, deepening the kiss further, Aang having allowed him entrance. They were both now relying on Aang's steady waterbending to hold them above the water.

After what had seemed like forever but not long enough, Aang felt himself beginning to lose hold on the water beneath him, the need of air overcoming him. Together they fell beneath the water's surface, breaking apart soon after to resurface for air. They both gasped as they made it to the surface, two heads emerging from the peaceful lull of the water. Aang felt a hand grab his own as he was pulled to the shore. Both crawling upon it to catch their breathes.

"We should camp here for the night, no sense in traveling in wet clothes," Zuko stated, still a little breathless, staring off somewhere ahead. _What was that...?_

Aang regarded him silently for a moment before he began softly, "Um... Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... never mind," deciding it best not to question what had just happened. He sat upright, pulling in his knees just below his neck, wrapping both arms around his legs in attempt to curl into a ball. He felt confused.

"Forgive me," he apologized, looking ashamed with himself. How could he have just done this to Aang? Taken advantage of him like the horrid, spiteful man he was. Aang probably didn't even feel that way, but simply felt pressured into kissing him for fear of his life. Yeah. That's all it was. A simple yet amazing, meaningless yet important, unreal yet passionately incredible kiss.

Aang looked at him sorrowfully. Feeling slightly betrayed and sick, Aang could only stare in obvious hurt, even as he tried to hide it. "Oh..." he said softly, trying to hold back tears.

"I... didn't mean it like that," said Zuko, noticing Aang's expression. _Does he care?_ Zuko's brows furrowed curiously at this thought. "Hey," he said gently, scooting over so that their sides were now touching. "I'm sorry... I really didn't mean it that way."

Aang looked up at him, hope written all over his face. _Does he mean...?_

"Forgive me," he began softly, slowly wrapping one arm around Aang's chest, capturing his lips in another softer, more passionate kiss. He broke away for but a moment to finish, "I think I've fallen for you."

_End Chapter 6: Softly Falling_

I am so _super_ sorry for the lateness of this update! As you know, summer is nearly over -sob- and so I may as well make the best of the precious time I have left, no? Anywho, about the story, sorry -- again, heh -- for the cliffhanger-ish-ness of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! They kissed! I'm pleased :D. The next chapter should be ever more exciting, I am proud to say. You might also be seeing a little more of the gaang, for they are far too excluded. And with that, I bid you all a due farewell. I hope to see you next time! Yours truly,

xMysterious Darknessx


	7. Fierce as Fire, Calm as Wind

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, lemony goodness :D

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** _M_ (Yeah, you read right.)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course, until he meets Suki!)

_Chapter 7: Fierce as Fire, Calm as Wind_

It was nearly sunset now, Aang and Zuko having fished and played the day away, deciding it best to camp here for the night since there was no point in traveling in wet and uncomfortable clothes. Besides, neither really wanted to leave this place, not just yet…

"Hey, that was my catch!" said Aang, lifting his hands, his wrists bending fluently, smoothly. Suddenly he flared his fingers and a lull formed in the water, gradually growing greater in size as it began closing the distance between it and the surprised Zuko on the opposite side of the river. It was nearly as big as a tidal wave, only maybe not as tall. Still, it seemed to hold just as much impact and ferocity all the same. The big thing suddenly swooped over Zuko -- the expression on his face just before he was submerged was priceless to Aang! -- shoving him underneath the current of the water.

"Hey, that's cheating!" shouted Zuko as he resurfaced, a playful smile bracing his features. This made Aang smile even bigger -- and yes, to Zuko's amazement, it was possible -- though that didn't keep him from using his water bending against him. Zuko tried fire bending against the water, in a pathetic sort of vain way, attempting to move the water the impact of the heat or pressure of the burning gas, clearly, he wasn't thinking right. The fire simply hit the surface, causing a few ripples at most, before sizzling away impishly into a cloud of steam. The worst he could do was evaporate water into steam.

"And that's just sad!" Aang giggled as he watched Zuko fire-bending against the shallowness of the water. They had moved away from the water fall, having found it too hard to get a catch in the deeper part of the water. Aang figured it was about twenty or so feet deep by the feel of it.

"Shut up," Zuko said, shooting Aang an icy-glare -- which, for a moment, gave Aang the feeling he'd just said something to upset the non-water bender -- that eventually melted back into a smile, having lost his hold of his mock-anger toward Aang as his big brown eyes peered at him innocently. Honestly, Aang could be so irresistible sometimes!

"Hah, you softy!" Aang called, sending another wave of water at him.

"Oh, you think I'm soft now, do you?" Zuko smirked, raising a hand to create a thick wall of fire. The water which threatened to hit him suddenly died out as it reached the wall, the two elements cancelling each other out. "I might not be able to get a hit on you, but at least I can defend myself," he declared proudly.

Aang smirked back at him. "Are you sure?" he asked in a strange and almost seductive manor. But as he raised his hands, Zuko quickly realized he wasn't entirely planning on seducing him.

His eyebrow lifted quizzically. Aang didn't honestly think he could faze him, did he? "Let's see what you've got," said Zuko, taking up a stance of his own.

Aang swerved his arms slightly. "Heh, you asked for it," he said, mustering up a ball of wind and tossing it swiftly and suddenly at Zuko, bringing the water from beneath him -- taking Zuko by surprise -- so as to bring a crashing wave from behind. Unfortunately, the gust of wind he'd just sent at him plunged right at Zuko, at an immensely fast speed, hitting him smack in the stomach and knocking him into the wave which had been slowly looming its way overhead. _Ow._

Aang cringed and immediately felt sorry for what he'd just done. It looked like it hurt terribly. "Zuko?" he called, feeling a bit worried. He began walking toward where Zuko had just been taken under, cunningly parting the water ever-so-slightly so as to make easy, speedy passage.

"Zuko?" he called quietly, the feeling of worry getting ever worse. Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing him from beneath the water, gasping suddenly as he as well was dragged beneath the surface.

Opening his eyes, he found a blurred Zuko kneeling right before him, a smirk spread across the light pink of his lips. What happened next was what really puzzled him though.

Suddenly, he felt Zuko's other hand snake its way around his waist, pulling him toward the figure before him. He felt Zuko's cheek gently rub against his as Zuko leaned in close as if to whisper something in his ear. He felt bubbles tickling the insides of his ears as Zuko whispered something unheard to him. Aang giggled and nudged closer to Zuko, trying to, somehow, get him to stop. Then, as if he was flying, he felt himself being hoisted up above the surface in Zuko's arms. Both panting as they broke through the water's peaceful silence. It amazed Aang how long Zuko could hold his breathe. He decided not to bring it up though. Instead, he simply smiled up at him admirably.

Zuko smiled back, feeling a pleasant warmth radiating through Aang's bandages. He could even feel the faint, rhythmic beating of Aang's heart. B-bump, b-bump, b-bump. He ran a gentle hand through Aang's soft hair. Somehow, Aang seemed to bring out the best in him. He leaned in close to place a light kiss upon Aang's forehead. "Did you hear what I said?"

Aang shook his head, his floppy, wet hair bouncing every which way, a look of curiosity befalling his features.

"Well, then, I guess you have a little mystery to solve now, don't you?" Zuko said as he gazed at Aang adoringly

Aang giggled beneath him, running both his hands up to wrap around Zuko's bare shoulders. The feel of his skin was like that of velvet. "Yeah, I guess I do," he chuckled softly. Aang couldn't keep his hands still. Burying his head in Zuko's neck, Aang found that this felt… right, as if he were meant to be here. As if by destiny he'd somehow been chosen to end up here, where he was now, in the arms of his beloved fire-bender. His Zuko. Suddenly, he felt a wave of curiosity overtake him. He wondered what Zuko might taste like. Carefully and hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue just far enough to lick the rim of Zuko's collar bone. He felt Zuko's body tense beneath him as a gasp escaped his lips.

"S-sorry," Aang stuttered embarrassedly, quickly pulling his tongue back in and trying to back away in vain.

Zuko held him tight, shaking his head in a corrective sort of way, saying just barely above a whisper, "No... Do it again."

This took Aang by surprise at first but in the end he couldn't help it as his curiosity got the better of him and he willingly complied. He ran his tongue lightly across the rim of Zuko's collar bone. This time, however, he felt, more than heard, Zuko moan lightly against his left ear. "Aang..." he whispered.

Aang looked up at him curiously, a look of innocence written all over his face. This was all new to Aang, after all, he'd never felt this way before. "Um, Zuko..?"

"What is it?" he asked gently, softly rubbing the sides of Aang's cheeks with the tips of his thumbs.

"I think...I uh..." He just couldn't seem to find the words.

"You think you, what?"

Aang looked at him with a confused and almost embarrassed look. Aang decided he'd given up on words. Slowely wrapping either arms around Zuko's delicate neck to lean in and place his lips atop Zuko's, his eyes fluttering closed as he did so.

Zuko felt his cold heart melt at the soft touch of Aang's lips against his. He slowely began to apply a pressure of his own. It wasn't long before the two were heatedly, passionately, hotly clashing tongues together and pulling at each other until it was no longer possible to get any closer. The urge for air arose and they broke apart panting, still clutching at one another possessively. Then Zuko felt hand trailing the smooth lines on his back. The feeling was intoxicating. Absolutely enthralling. Zuko felt his heart beating fast now, as did Aang. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he wasn't about to let it end.

Zuko lifted Aang's chin to face him, before slamming their lips together again, pushing himself against Aang so as to back them up against the nearby bank where he first helped Aang out before crawling on top of him, seductively wagging his hips.

Aang looked up at him innocently before leaning slowly underneath Zuko's chin, running his saliva-slicked tongue across the soft skin of Zuko's neck. Suddenly, he heard Zuko gasp again from above. Lingering there, he enveloped that particular patch of sensitive skin with the wet warmth of his mouth before instinctively beginning to suck.

Zuko couldn't keep himself from moaning. "Oh, God, Aang..." he panted.

And Aang continued this, until he couldn't bend his neck any lower and reversed their positions, rolling them both over so as to trail his tongue further down Zuko's chest.

Zuko immediately took this as an act of dominance. "Oh, no you don't," he moaned, rolling them over so he was on top once more, his rightful place.

"Aren't you jumpy?" Aang teased, but before long he felt he was the one soon being teased...

Zuko began to trail feathery soft kisses down his jaw, placing at least two atop his nose, causing him to giggle, and four more at each end of his lips. Zuko simply looked at Aang endearingly as he continued trailing kisses down his neck, all over his chest, across the bandages even, and finally, he'd reached the waistband of Aang's now-soaked, golden-yellow pants. He looked up questioningly at Aang, silently asking him for permission. Aang blushed, realizing as to what that look suggested. He gulped nervously.

Zuko looked at him soothingly, crawling back up so that their faces were but mere inches apart. "If you're not ready, I understand completely," Zuko said gently, rubbing up against his face.

"N-no," said Aang, having made up his mind. "It's just I... I've never done anything like this before."

Zuko smiled at Aang. "Me neither," he admitted.

"Then how...?" asked Aang, but he cut himself short.

"Just trust me, alright?" Zuko asked softly.

Aang looked at him a moment before nodding silently. The last rays of the suns light were now reflecting off Aang's beautiful face. He looked angelic in the fading light, and yet still so even without it. He was… beautiful.

"Come here, Gorgeous" he said sweetly before pulling Aang in close to draw in his bottom lip with his own and suck like mad. Aang began to moan, pressing himself up against Zuko ever more so.

"Nn... Zuko..."

Zuko ran his hands down either side of Aang's chest before firmly locking Aang's hips within his grasp before grinding his ever-growing against Aang's. The moaned in unison. "Ah... Zu-Zuko," Aang panted.

Before long, neither Aang nor Zuko could take it anymore. They needed each other -- _bad._

Zuko swiftly snaked a hand into Aang's pants to toy with his erection. Aang gasped at the sudden coolness of Zuko's smooth palm against his pulsing member. "Oh, God, Zuko..." he moaned, his back arching subconsciously.

Zuko gripped firmly on Aang's throbbing member before he began stroking, slowely at first and gradually gaining speed as he continued. Aang writhed in endless pleasure beneath him. "Ah," he gasped a felt a sudden coolness envelope his lower regions. Zuko had just lowered the waistline of his pants, running his free hand along Aang's inner thigh, moaning softly at the feel. It was then that he glanced down to take in the full view of Aang near his peak. God, he was beautiful, there was no denying it. Aang was outright gorgeous.

Feeling overwhelmed with the heavenliness of it all, Zuko bent down, still stroking Aang, to rub their soft, sweat- slicked cheeks together to whisper in his ear. "You're so damn beautiful."

"Zuko... ah," Aang panted breathlessly. "I t-think I'm gonna..."

"Oh, no, you don't," declared Zuko, suddenly releasing Aang after one last stroke, electing a helpless whimper from beneath him. "Not yet, you won't."

Aang felt Zuko's hands leave him briefly to discard his soggy, green undergarments he'd been wearing as they fished, still kneeling above him. Aang, in turn, did the same with his own, kicking them off carelessly. He reached up to wrap both of his arms around Zuko's shoulders, pulling himself up slightly and pressing himself ever closer. He felt their erections touch and gasped as Zuko slowly and gently lowered him, pressing up against the ground carefully, so as not to hurt Aang before grinding their burning erections together, skin on skin. "God... Aang... need you... now..." he panted.

Aang nodded briefly in submission, pulling up one of Zuko's gentle hands before enveloping three fingers with the hotness of his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He may not have done this before but he wasn't _that_ clueless. He knew what was next to come.

Zuko was taken by suprise but couldn't seem to muster any words, too enveloped within the pleasure of Aang's deliciously clever tongue. "Nn... Aang..." he moaned.

Aang slowly, smoothly unraveled his tongue and pulled Zuko's fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his entrance before stopping. He looked up at Zuko adoringly. "I trust you," he said softly.

Zuko leaned down to kiss him passionately in a loving reply of his own before whispering against Aang's soft, delicious lips. "This might sting a bit," he warned softly before slowly, carefully inserting one finger.

Aang gasped at the sudden feeling of something within him. It felt... weird.

Zuko kissed away the tears beading in the corners of Aang's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered soothingly.

A just whimpered from beneath him as Zuko inserted a second finger, and then a third. Soon enough, he found himself oddly enjoying it, the pain slowly having melted away. Pushing himself down so as to get Zuko's fingers in further, he moaned. "I need you, Zuko!" he cried.

Zuko grunted breathlessly and pulled out his three pre-cum slicked fingers before lining himself up with Aang's entrance. Aang groaned impatiently. _God he needed Zuko._

Zuko, fortunately for Aang, took this as a from of permission and readied himself to enter Aang, grasping Aang's thighs firmly in his strong hands and leaning in close so as to kiss Aang rather passionately. He felt Aang tense beneath him as he pushed in slowly. "Ah... Zuko..." he said, sounding as if he were in pain. "It hurts."

Zuko wondered, for a moment, whether or not he should just pull out. Instead, Aang simply pulled him close so as to get more used to the feeling of something within him. "Keep going," he moaned in Zuko's ear.

Zuko felt slightly confused but obeyed anyways, pushing himself in further and further, going as slow as he could so as not to hurt Aang. Aang closed his eyes firmly, tears building in the corners. "Relax, Aang," Zuko cooed softly in his ear. "It'll help ease the pain if you open up to the feeling.

Aang concentrated hard on calming his nerves and soon enough he was relaxed and begging Zuko to move.

Zuko happily complied, pulling out slowly before moving back in, gaining speed and ferocity with every thrust. Soon enough, he had Aang writhing beneath him, moaning his name as Zuko continued to hit his prostate each and every time. Zuko moaning as well, feeling near climax.

Suddenly, Aang felt Zuko take hold of his neglected member and begin to stroke ferociously. He leaned up, moving one of his arms currently wrapped around Zuko's lower back to pull Zuko's neck and kiss him passionately, as if there were no tomorrow. Time had stopped for them both, it seemed, for as of now, they had died and gone to heaven -- metaphorically.

"Zu-Zuko... Nngh..." Aang moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment to continue, "I think I'm gonna... Oh, God, I can't hold it..." his face scrunching as an unfamiliar began to overtake him.

Zuko was slamming into him now, stroking him fast and hard. "Oh, God... Aang!"

"Zuko!" they cried, each calling one another's name.

Zuko panted a bit, collapsing atop Aang and lying there, just lying there, for but a moment before rolling off, pulling himself out as he did so. Aang cuddled up beside him.

"Zuko..." he panted exhaustedly. His vision slowly began clearing itself of all the magical sparks which came of a strong climax.

Zuko simply smiled, a small tear making its way down the paleness of his cheek. He reached up toward where they'd lain there stuff earlier that day. Grabbing the large cloak he would usually lend to Aang -- and that being probably one of the few items which was dry -- he pulled it over the both of them so as to shield them from the coolness of the night.

Aang looked up at him in a mix of emotions; amazement, admiration, joy, love.

Zuko returned Aang's gaze, enveloping Aang within his strong, warm arms to hold him close. He kissed him on the cheek before giving him another on his forehead and whispering into his softly into his ear, "I love you, Aang." And there was no hint of mockery in his voice, nor the cold tone of which he'd usually spoken with, seeming to have vanished without a trace.

Aang looked up at him and felt a warm liquidy substance run down his cheek as his vision began to blur. "I-I love you, too, Zuko," he said, curling into Zuko's neck as he felt himself begin to cry.

Zuko looked down in concern. "What's the matter?" he asked, running a gentle, soothing hand through Aang's hair, a little fearful of Aang's awaited reply.

"Nothing," he sniffled. "I just... I just didn't think I could feel this way." In fact, he'd thought for sure he'd liked Katara. But this... this was _real._ He just didn't think it possible to feel this way; it was so much _more _than whatever it was that he'd had with Katara. It was love. "Am I... dreaming?"

"Well, let's let you be the judge of that, shall we?" he said, leaning in to kiss Aang softly at first, having the kiss then, of course, progress into a passionate tongue-clashing, lip-nibbling chain of events. Aang moaned against him as Zuko pulled away slowly. "Well?" he asked, a smirk lighting his face, "Was that real enough for you?"

Aang nodded hazily, his tiredness suddenly making itself apparent. "Uh-huh," was his distant reply.

Zuko chuckled, wiping all the remaining tears from Aang's soft cheeks with the tips of his thumbs and kissing each of his closed eyelids. "I love you," he whispered to the already-sleeping form beside him. Soft sighs escaping the luscious pink lips which lay beside him. Zuko smiled softly at Aang, and fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his new lover.

_End of Chapter 7: Fierce as Fire, Calm as Wind_

Wow! Longest chapter yet! :D How'd you like it? Somehow, I found this chapter really easy to write, the words just kept flowing. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't have to go through a long editing process in which my computer kept freezing on me -glares at monitor- Yeah, anywho, I think I've got the basic layout of where this story is going. Keyword: think (and sadly so.) Oh, one more thing... Terribly sorry about the lateness of yet another slow update! No really, I am sorry. School just recently started and I'm still working on getting to sleep on time. Eheh. I'd like to thank you all for your everlasting patience with me, I love you guys! See you next chapter,

xMysterious Darknessx


	8. The Promise

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, lemony goodness :D

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side :)

**Rating:** _M_ (Finally!)

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course... Until he meets Suki!)

_Chapter 8: The Promise  
_

_The room was dark and a sullen Katara kneeled behind bars, fingers intertwined with the cool of the metal bars which restrained her. Her mouth was dry; breathing shallow. Her hair hung down over her eyes which held an emotionless stare directed at the floor, tears tracing all along her cheeks, continuing to flow like rivers among vast lands of tan skin.. _

_She clutched at her neck, as if searching for something. Then, much to her surprise she realized she was missing the healing water she had received from the North Pole. At first, she felt an intense loathing directed at Zuko, her anger towards him growing. But then, she wondered if... well, could it be possible? She had indeed been conscious long enough to see Zuko escaping with Aang. It was all she could do to hope Zuko had somehow gotten -- or stolen, really -- the vile from her… for Aang..._

_There was a blinding light before Aang. It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, growing enormously until it engulfed Aang completely._

_It was then he noticed he was in the arms of Zuko. There was a single tear mark still shimmering on his cheek. He was running, and Aang, he... he was unconscious! And now he had no hair and blood was oozing from his back as if... oh god..._

_Zuko jumped into the light which seemed to engulf them for a moment before the cave collapsed in a dusty, useless heap behind them. But this didn't stop Zuko. No, instead, he simply kept running. Running and running and tripping and falling and jumping over random logs. Until, that is, he came upon a large clearing, a crystal clear pond lie in the center. There was soft green grass which grew almost a foot above the ground and swayed with the gentle, calming breeze, upon which Zuko laid Aang down carefully before getting water to give to him. His expression was worried, creased eyebrows twining just right with his eyes to make him look almost angry. Yes, that was it, he was angry for what Azula had done to Aang. How could she when she'd known all along it was his rightful duty to return him to his father? So much for a siblings' alliance..._

_Zuko leaned in close to see how Aang was breathing, given he could not hear him. His eyes shot open as he realized that Aang wasn't breathing at all. Giving it one last shot, in dying hope, he reached for Aang's wrist, checking for a pulse, and pounding rhythm within that frail body of his. Zuko was once again shot down, this time pressing the side of his cheek to Aang's chest, as he once again found nothing, no sign of life left in him._

_Zuko looked around desperately, searching for something as if luck would have it to make something of use to him appear out of thin air. He growled in frustration. No, no, no! This was all wrong! This wasn't... The avatar... he..._

_Zuko found himself unable to even complete his thoughts as he stared at the warm body before him, slowly chilling as the wind blew against him. Zuko's eyes opened in remembrance as he realized there was still hope for the avatar... and the restoration of his honor. The vile he'd stolen from Katara! Yes, that's it, he'd use that! Reaching within his pocket, Zuko pulled out a purplish-blue vile which hung at the end of a broken chain and, without hesitation or second thought, ripped open Aang's already torn shirt and popped the bottle open to apply the healing ointment._

_It wasn't long before the clear, shiny liquid began to take effect and the wound which ran completely through Aang's chest to begin to heal. Zuko's expression changed drastically: One moment it was crumpled into a look of utter dismay and horror and the next it was slowly melting into a look of peacefulness and blissful contentment -- if only slightly exaggerated. _

_"Aang..." Zuko heard himself mutter involuntarily, even surprising himself as he realized he'd just addressed Aang as not 'the avatar' but by his name... Aang._

_Aang's eyes fluttered open only barely to realize he was in the arms of someone unfamiliar. He wasn't sure who, his vision still blurred and slightly fuzzy. "Zuko..." he mumbled, his voice still hoarse. It wasn't a question. He knew who this was, holding him now, strong, warm arms embracing him comfortably. And surprisingly enough, he felt a calmness befall him as he said his name. Of course, he knew who this was..._

Aang's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight which was just rolling over the top of the faraway hills struck his face. He groaned at the brightness, feeling more tired and sore than usual. He felt a certain warmth against his thighs and chest that wasn't totally familiar to him... among other things.

Ducking down somewhat to shield the sun from his eyes by the trees just in front of him before reaching up a lazy hand to rub to sleepiness from his eyes he yawned and stretched a bit, as he usually did in the dawning of a new day. He opened his eyes once more to notice a patch of thick, ruffled brown hair in front of him, snuggled against his chest. The activities of the previous night suddenly flooded his memory and his heart throbbed, a sudden realization of pain lay somewhere in his ass – not that he cared. Here lay before him the prince of the fire nation -- banished, maybe, but a prince nonetheless. Recollection of each and every touch made him feel all the more disbelieving. Zuko... loved him?

There was a slight motion beneath him which woke Aang, golden orbs gazed sleepily into his own pale grey ones. "Aang..." he said, reaching up to brush a gentle hand against Aang's soft face. "You look brilliant this morning." His voice was soft, gentle… earnest.

Aang couldn't help but giggle a bit. Zuko frowned playfully.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Everything," Aang sighed happily as Zuko sat up slightly to press Aang tightly against his shoulder as a show of affection. "You, me... Like I said, everything."

"Yes, it surprised me as well," he admitted. "I never knew..."

Aang looked up as Zuko's voice faded. "You never knew what?"

Zuko's golden eyes returned to Aang, piercing him with their fiery intensity. "That I could feel this way."

Aang blushed and looked away. "Me neither," he admitted, smiling embarrassedly. "It's strange... but comforting."

Zuko nodded in agreement. His voice can out somewhat shaken as he next spoke. "Aang..."

"Yeah, Zuko?" he asked, somewhat worried by Zuko's change of tone.

"There's something I need to tell you..." And as he said this, he didn't look pleased.

"What is it?" Aang asked cautiously.

There was a slight hesitation before Zuko eventually began his confession. "I... I don't want to take you to my father."

Aang's eyes opened wide. He had indeed forgotten that small detail – large, really -- the fact that Zuko had captured him and was taking him to his father. He guessed it was because he had gotten caught up in the moment. That, and he'd pretty much given Aang his freedom -- and this puzzled even Aang -- when he'd broken the small chain which bound them together and allowed it to sink to the bottom of the river, completely forgotten. What puzzled Aang the most was the fact he didn't run away, even as he probably could. Zuko was probably just testing him then, after all, it was most likely because of Aang's weakened state, Zuko could catch him again. And that, Aang knew, would not be a happy sight.

"I want to protect you, Aang," Zuko said sincerely. This woke Aang from his small trance instantaneously, Zuko's gentle words echoing in his mind. _I want to protect you, Aang..._

Aang felt his lips quiver slightly and small tears bead within his eyes. He felt himself subconsciously -- as if it were instinct -- wrap both arms around Zuko's chest and lock there. It felt right, as if fate wouldn't have it any other way. He was meant to be with Zuko, Aang could feel it. But the look in Zuko's eyes made him think Zuko felt otherwise...

"But..." His voice had become a low whisper now.

Aang was afraid to speak. The way Zuko's mood had changed so quickly was quite unsettling; Aang was beginning to feel quite confused.

"...I don't think my father will simply forget the matter of my existence, as well as yours."

Aang felt a surge of courage rise within himself, the courage to speak. "But I thought you said everyone thought I was... dead," he said quietly, still confused.

"I know, Aang," he said distantly. "I know…"

"Then why...?" But Aang was interrupted almost as soon as he had begun.

"Azula knows." Zuko said this sternly, looking Aang dead in the eyes. Silence penetrated the air around them and Aang's lip quivered a little. He bit it.

"But... how?" Aang asked with a rather scared look on his face, his grey eyes darkening.

"I... escaped with you..." Zuko mumbled the rest and Aang couldn't quite make it out.

Aang's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock. Those dreams... they weren't... They couldn't be... real. "Y-You mean... these dreams I've been having... are"--he gulped--"_real?"_ Aang bit his lip again. Had he just admitted he'd been having dreams about Zuko?

"Dreams?" Zuko inquired concernedly.

"I saw us... You, me, Katara, and Azula under the Earth Kingdom palace... there was fighting..." Aang began breathing heavily as the memories began flooding his mind. Zuko was shocked and slightly afraid.

"Aang..." he said soothingly, his deep voice waking Aang from his violent trance. He cradled Aang in his arms. "Aang... It's gonna be okay... I'm here."

A tear rolled down Aang's cheek. "I know..." he stifled a sob. "I know..." he repeated.

They sat there in peaceful silence for another moment. Zuko smiled gently and pulled back a bit to look Aang in his cute grey eyes and ask, "Are you alright now?"

Aang nodded. He gripped Zuko tighter as the taller (and older) male was about to release him. "But you have to promise me something," Aang said, his voice demanding, keeping his grip firm.

Zuko's confusion was evident on his face for a moment but eventually gave in to a small, amused smile. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Aang's expression eased into a smile of its own. "Good," he said, smiling smugly. "Then today... we're going to the beach!"

Zuko's expression was priceless -- his mouth agape. "Wh-_what_?" he asked disbelievingly. How could he have fallen for that?

"You promised," Aang said cheerfully, lightly planting a soft kiss on Zuko's slightly parted lips. He tasted faintly of cinnamon… and something else Aang couldn't quite identify… Aang subconsciously felt himself lick his lips alluringly, loving the taste of Zuko.

Zuko stared at him long and hard for a moment. "Fine."

_End Chapter 8: The Promise  
_

Hey everyone! Finally finished. Yes, finally. Heh, sorry to keep you waiting this long. But... how'd you like this chapter? Despite the fact it wasn't originally what I had planned for it... _Originally_ I had been planning on a purely fluffy chappy but I like the way this one turned out. Next chapter will be purely fluff though, that I can promise :D Look forward to a day at the beach with Zuko and Aang! Yes, yes, very fluffly indeed. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this so far and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks, and much love to my reviewers! -hugs you all- I love you guys. Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx


	9. An Enjoyable Day at the Beach

_An Enjoyable Day at the Beach_

The sun shone bright, lighting up the outdoor, shore side setting. Shops of all sorts littered the far left, away from the ocean's waves which licked delicately at its shore. It was fairly quiet, not all too crowded in the area which Zuko and Aang had decided to settle.

Aang beamed bright as the sun, his hand clasped firmly with that of his odd but inexorable companion, Zuko, prince in disguise. It may have just been the light, or the way the beach breeze caressed his face, but there was the slightest clue of happiness on the boy's face—likely the closest to sincere he would get in public. "So... what would you like to try first?" the taller one asked, bending over to rest his hands on his knees as Aang finally stopped running so as to let him catch his breath.

Aang seemed completely untouched by the sense of weariness, his energetic aura never lessening in its intensity. His wide grey eyes glanced around the sunny, cheerful place to see what appealed to him most. A few things struck him in particular. "Oh, how about that! Or that!" he said, pointing his finger in his desired direction. "Oh, Zuko," he turned, his eyes wide and pleading, "Would you buy me a kite?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows, stunned. It was the first time Aang had used his puppy eyes on him and _damn_ was it effective. However, Zuko had, through experience, become very good with fast recoveries. "I could steal you one, sure," he shrugged. Okay, so he didn't want to disappoint the boy completely—who would? Better question: Who _could? _That Zuko wanted to know. The cuteness of Aang's angelic, innocent puppy eyes gave him a tickling shiver down the spine and the desire to roll his eyes back into his skull out of shear desire. But that could wait until later...

Aang crossed his arms. "Can't you even _pretend_ to be civil for once in your life?" Aang argued. And though the puppy eyes were gone, the cuteness would never go away. However, despite all odds, it was Aang's words which struck him the deepest. It was because of his incivility and dishonor that led him here. He sighed.

He raised either arm to weigh the options. "Have my face permanently scarred yet somehow manage to get the avatar to swoon over me"—Aang scoffed playfully at this—"or live out the remainder of my life opposing the very boy who seems to have... captured my heart." Zuko mumbled the last bit quietly, a tad embarrassed at admitting it himself. A timid blush covered his tan cheeks.

Aang's heart melted, and Zuko could sense this through the boy's eyes. "Zuko..." Aang whispered softly, his eyes darting from one golden orb to the other. "Zuko..." he said a second time, after regarding the older teen in silence for a moment. His tone was lighter this time, small giggles willing to escape from the pits of his esophagus as he embraced his lover. "What does that have to do with civility?"

Zuko was silent for a while. Aang pulled back to gave into his eyes questioningly, his lips unmoving; silent. Zuko hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "It was a long time ago, I never..." Zuko stopped. It was hard to talk about this, the event which had led to his horrid life of pain in search of the very boy before him. "You have to understand, Aang, I never anticipated any of this...."

Aang's eyes turned sympathetic. "What's the matter?"

Slowly and hesitantly, Zuko explained in great detail the reasons for his exile. The reasons he had hunted the avatar; the reasons he had longed to kill Aang for the longest time. The reason for all of his hatred.

Aang looked down, his hands gripping to the arms wrapped tightly around him as he snuggled farther into Zuko's lap. It was Aang who had suggested they sat down for this, and Zuko who had willed Aang to be seated upon him. "So... that's why you...?" Zuko nodded. Aang turned his head slowly to meet Zuko fiery eyes. "And so which option sounds more appealing to you?"

"Well I wouldn't say I actually had a choice in the matter, but I know if I did," Zuko paused, momentarily linking his lips with Aang's, "this would be it."

Aang giggled. "Well, aren't you quite the romantic?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Not before you came along and knocked at my heart," Zuko argued before wincing in mock-annoyance at himself. "There I go again, huh?"

"It's alright," Aang insisted. "I like it when you're like that. It's your sweet side talking." And with that, Aang jumped from Zuko's lap and offered him a hand.

"Glad you feel that way," Zuko said sarcastically, not used to any part of him being referred to as 'sweet'. He took the hand in a gentle grasp regardless.

Aang lifted him up. "Now, let's go get a kite, eh?" Aang suggested.

Zuko sighed, not bothering to look into Aang's adorable eyes—he knew he was far beyond the breaking point anyways. "Alright," he sighed.

"Well that was fun!" Zuko chirped, mocking Aang for all he was worth—which was a lot to Zuko.

"If you consider 'swooping the kite through a tiki-torch before having it light a volleyball net _and _some big guy's swimming trunks on fire' fun, then yeah," Aang pouted, his downcast eyes staring discontently at the sand.

"Oh, come on," Zuko said, trying his best to sound encouraging as his turned to face Aang, grasping Aang gently by the shoulders. "It's all part of the experience." Aang looked unconvinced. "Alright, so most people don't go to the beach to get lit on fire—"

Aang giggled. "Stop it," he insisted with a smile.

"What?" Zuko asked, releasing his hold on Aang.

"You're not helping at all."

"Well, you don't seem to be as down as you were a moment ago," he pointed out, poking Aang in the ribs.

"H-Hey!" Aang giggled. He poked Zuko in the side before all sense of regret was washed away and Zuko began to chase Aang into the soft waves of the cool ocean water, the pinkish tint of the setting sun kissing it's shimmery surface.

Laughter washed away all sense of past depression—may it be only momentary or not, Zuko felt his heart lift at the feeling and a genuine smile braced his face with the purity of his heart-felt joy.

Aang paused his protests as he lay beneath Zuko on the liquidy sand, the rhythmic rise and fall of the ocean waves rising to his waist. He stared in wonder at the sight before him. "You look... happy," Aang said gently, caressing Zuko's cheek.

Zuko's smile remained unperturbed. "I am."

* * *

Muahaha. Burned that bitchin' volleyball idea (and yeah, in case your wondering, the trunks did belong to the rapist dude). I'm gonna focus on finishing this one up so updates should become much more frequent. Thanks for your patience and sorry for the trouble.

xMDx

_(PS. Great thanks goes out to __**Snickety Lemon**__ for helping me figure out just where this story was going!)_


	10. An Everlasting Pain

**: Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemony goodness, implied rape

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side, and just a twinge of angst

**Rating:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, _of course_)

_Chapter 10: An Everlasting Pain_

There was a twinge of guilt in the air as the birds flew by, the trees waved in the wind, and the sun trickled through the leaves. Along with that guilt, hung anger and pain--at a ferocious extreme. Though Zuko had _expected_ something to spontaneously go wrong—as it usually did—never before had something hurt him this much. Both physically and emotionally—but definitely more emotionally.

After the fight with his father, Zuko never would have expected anything which could hurt him any worse. He'd strengthened himself up both emotionally and physically after that horrible day, not to be forgotten. And from that day forward, he became untouchable, almost like an emotionless blob of existence living for one thing only—to prove his father wrong. But then again, as usual, he was proven wrong. For his emotions had taken a turn and he'd decided to trust once more in a love that never was, nor could ever be.

Love was non-existent.

A lessen not soon to be forgotten by Zuko. It was now as he raised his beaten, limp, _violated_ body up from the dirt and, staring aimlessly before him, began walking, as though in a trance, to where he might just find Aang.

_Aang_.

Ah, yes, that's right. The boy who had, once more, proven him wrong. The trust they shared was nothing more than a flaw. Something neither meant to be, nor to stay. It was the shock of the moment. The shock out of which Zuko could not escape. The simple fact that he'd once again he'd put his trust in someone—only to be spit back out in another humiliatingly horrid denial.

The fact Aang had run just went to show how much a traitor like Zuko himself could be trusted. Though Zuko knew he'd hurt Aang—unintentionally, mind you—he couldn't get over the fact that Aang could be so blind as to not see what had been happening right before his eyes. The fact that they were both new to this lovey-dovey, happily-ever-after sensation seemed to slip Zuko's mind, possibly due to the horrid pain in his lower abdomen, as he waltzed straight into the forest, clad in only a--thankfully--long shirt.

Memories of the night before streamed through Zuko's head like bullets, renewing the pain with each and every image brought back.

The _blood_ which trickled down his chest as he was held fiercely by a man whose nails long outgrew his fingers.

The_ scratching_ like a cat's claws by still more finger nails.

The _hitting_ as he still resisted the pressure to give in... to give up…

The _pain_ Zuko was forced to with hold as his ass was protruded by an unfamiliar and unwanted presence—which was, not to mention, big and _painful_ as hell itself.

Though, through all this, there was one thing Zuko had learned. Alright, maybe more than one thing—that he would never allow himself to be taken so easily, or simply taken in general, for example. But the main thing that would haunt him for most-seemingly the rest of his life was that...

_He would never love again._

--------------

Now it was Aang's turn to wake up. A groan escaping his lips as he flipped himself over only to find he was surrounded, still, by darkness. Though not completely as dark as the night before. There were trees surrounding him, _lots_ of trees. In fact, all Aang could see were trees. Along with maybe a couple rocks. These, which he noticed only by the small rays of light peeking through the leaves high above him. There was a grinding sensation in his head—of which he'd never before felt. He noticed that his legs were still intact; despite they felt as numb and cold as ice. His fingers remained red and covered in dust, he observed, picking up a rock only to throw it so harshly against a tree, snow fell from the top.

It was then that he realized why he felt so cold. He finally noticed how he could see the fogginess of his breath, the redness of his nose, and the frozen feeling in his toes. But when he pondered the thought of why he might so much as _scout_out here, all the memories of last night hit him like a hurricane.

_Zuko..._

His body began to shake as his head began to spin and the world blurred before him as tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't like he had never been hurt before. Unbeknownst to many, he'd had his fair share of downs as well. He just choose to overlap it with a positive attitude—so decided after figuring sulking deemed no cure.

He didn't like to talk about it but he'd been there when his father walked out on him and his mother with nothing. And when his mother blamed him for it. Even when she first hit him for being such a failure. _And_, as history would have it, he wasn't really born in the Air Temple, as everyone seemed to just _assume_. He was born on some foreign island just south of the Earth Nation, it was only when the island's volcano erupted and over half its inhabitants died that his mother finally deemed him useless, using the excuse she could no longer afford to care for him, did she dump him at his future father's doorstep, Monk Giatso, at the air temple at the age of seven.

Of course, after that, he led a rather blissful life despite the fact both of his parents hated him. He'd joined a new family—one which _cared _for him, _loved_ him. All the days spent playing with Giatso seemed to overwrite the days spent cleaning up after his mother. It wasn't as though none of it had happened; only that he never dwelled upon thoughts of his dark past.

But that all changed when he found out he was the avatar.

He'd never been anything special, only a servant boy—up until he'd come to live with the monks, but even then he was only still a kid. Realizing he was the avatar at the age of twelve seemed to come as too much for him. None of the other airbenders would play with him—unfair advantages taken to mind.

But Giatso stayed. That is, until an order was put to place that he was soon to be forbidden to ever see Aang again—as penalty for playing as a distraction to Aang's training in a time of urgent need of the avatar. It was for this very reason that Aang took a violent reaction to this news and abandoned everyone for an entire century.

Locked in ice for one hundred years.

Until the one-in-a-million chance that he be found by someone. Or maybe two someones. Two _kind_ someones, who had also presented a warm embrace and a friendly smile. Sokka and Katara. Two people Aang would most definitely never forget...

Nor would he have to.

For it was then that he heard a distant voice calling out, "Aang! Aang! Where are you?"

Aang raised his head as if to reply but found his voice dead and was only able to utter a muffled cough. He longed to say _I'm over here_ or _come find me._ But only found reassurance to his words through his thoughts. His legs being so numb from the cold he was afraid he'd lost use of them—soon proven correct as he found he couldn't even shift his knee.

"Let's split up." A voice. A different voice. Faint, but still distinguishable. There was a group of them, he soon realized, as three others simultaneously answered, "'Kay," and began shuffling through the trees. The fact Aang could hear them talking that low was also a good sign, meaning they weren't far off.

He tried voicing something once more. Still only breathe. His throat was dry and sore, his lips chapped and broken, a grimace resting upon them.

More tears.

Aang prayed desperately that they would find him and even tried clearing his throat. This proved useless and extremely painful—almost as if rocks were lodged somewhere deep within his throat and as he coughed they would grind against the walls of his narrow airway.

He lie down on his back in defeat and choked out a sob as he realized how hopeless a situation he was now in. In his mind he played scenarios of him freezing to death over and over and Zuko just sitting and scoffing in the background—sometimes even laughing when Aang made his death dramatic. Hope would never come... Not today...

How wrong he was.

It seemed things in life just loved proving Aang wrong because, at that very moment, hope arrived. In the form of a very distraught Sokka, kneeling at his side. Tears began to slide down Sokka's cheeks, noting the bad physical condition Aang was currently in: slim, bruised, frostbitten, and clad in only water-shorts, I looked ill. Which Aang most probably was--more mentally than physically, at that.

Aang could hear his voice, soothing it was, but he couldn't quite make out the words—and it wasn't just because of the fact that Sokka now wracked with sobs or choked on his words. No, Aang was loosing consciousness, fading away into a peacefully distraught slumber. He didn't want to fade away, not now. He had so much to say to Sokka—to everyone. He couldn't sleep now.

Aang shook himself to stay awake, finding he was in Sokka's arms, tears running down Sokka's face and plummeting onto his chest. "Sokka," Aang breathed painfully.

"Oh, Aang, I'm so sorry. So, _so _sorry. I'll never leave you again. I promise... I promise," the older boy rambled apologetically—his words finally understood by Aang's ears.

"It's okay," Aang rasped. "I forgive you. Just..."—Aang coughed a little—"forgive me as well. Please..."

And the world, once again, became black to Aang as Sokka picked him up, hugging him tightly to his chest. "It's not your fault," Sokka cooed to an unconscious Aang, whispering in his ear. "You'll be alright," Sokka swore, kissing him on the forehead. "I won't abandon you."

_End Chapter 10: An Everlasting Pain_

So! Like it? I'll keep this short and simple--to the point. So, okay, I'm really not sure how to say this but I was this—an inch—close to discontinuing this story. My previous chapters, as I have come to realize, really suck. Too lovey-dovey, mushy-gushy, and poorly-written. I really hope this chapter was a step up from that (assuming you like a tad of angst every now and then). If you agrree that this should be discontinued, please let me know. Or re-written, though it might be quite a drag to go back through it all... Other than that that: I've decided to include jealous!Sokka!! Yay! Suki can kiss my ass. Toph would probably be a better choice, in my opinion. Anywho, thanks for reading, please review, love you all, and ttfn--ta-ta for now! Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx

_"Just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean you have to forget..."_


	11. A Dream or a Nightmare?

**:** **Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, lemony goodness, implied rape

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side [[Angst]] (New genre stamp, hehe.)

**Rating:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, _of course_)

_Chapter 11: A Dream... or a Nightmare?_

_It was dark. Darker than dark it was as Aang stumbled to find some sort of light in the complete blackness which surrounded him. He was alone, or so he felt. There was a small creaking noise but Aang could find no source and... and the floor... it moved! Rocking ever so harshly beneath him Aang found the task of keeping his balance was nearing impossible as the shifting grew fiercer._

_And it was cold. Cold like ice to his skin was the wind that blew by him ever so briskly, pinching at his bare, naked skin. For Aang could find no clothing, nothing to hide himself from the whips and beatings of the cold. It's funny, almost. You'd think the avatar, who'd been frozen in ice for albeit a century, would understand this cold, this icy fortress. But alas he did not... For there was much different about it._

_He was alone. Naked. Blind. Scared. Conscious of what he could feel, and now what he could not, what with the numbing sensation the cold would bring._

_With running he only came to tire himself, no warmth was felt beneath his skin. His heart, though it pounded fiercely in his chest, seemed to pump no blood--as if to say he were losing circulation. But he was not. The deafening silence which surrounded him, like no one was there--as if to say he was alone. But he was not. His eyes, though held wide open, saw nothing but darkness--as if to say he were blind. But he was not._

_What he felt seemed all too real to be just an illusion. Pain was a reminder to consciousness, right? Or was that also just another trick of the mind? To feel pain... it meant you were alive... didn't it? But a dream... That's different..._

_"When dreams become reality, or reality becomes a dream, what is to become of you?"_

"Ah!" Aang screamed in terror as he suddenly jumped up, waking with a jolt right into the arms of... something warm.

"Aang?" a surprised, familiar voice asked. "Aang! You're awake!" The other returned the embrace in relief. Sokka.

Aang clung to him tightly, taking in the warmth his body emitted. "Your so warm..." said Aang, his voice soft, his eyelids dreary.

"Well, y-yeah," Sokka stuttered, unsure of what to say. Who, unbeknownst to Aang, now had a crimson blush lighting his face. "Um... are you cold?"

Aang shivered, pressing tighter against Sokka to feel more warmth. He buried his face in the crook of Sokka's neck as he nodded in response. "Mhmm..." His eyes fell shut.

Sokka, growing obviously uncomfortable with the current situation, tried to laugh it off. And failed, miserably. A sigh. "Well, it's no surprise, we found you all alone... out in the cold."

"'_Found'_?" Aang asked, his head lifting to reveal deep-brown eyes peaked with curiosity. "Whatever do you mean, Sokka? I don't recall..."

Then it hit him.

The images, the hurt... the _deception_. Aang's face crumpled into a look of horror and it wasn't long before he was shaking in Sokka's arms.

Sokka was soon confused and quickly stood to get a better hold of Aang, who was still half covered in bed sheets. He had been awake all night long... just waiting for Aang to wake up. Now, though... Now that he was awake... he only seemed to be in pain. "Aang? Aang! What's wrong? Tell me, please. I only want to help," Sokka asked frantically, his eyes wide with worry.

Aang shook his head violently side to side. "No! I...." Aang was breathing harshly as he tried his best to calm himself. "I can't... Sokka... I..." But what would he say? That he had somehow fallen unconditionally in love with their worst enemy--his almost-assassin, no less, on more than one occasion!

"Aang.. It's okay... You can tell me," Sokka said in what he hoped sounded soothing. "I... You can trust me. Please..."

Aang sighed. He knew Sokka deserved an explanation. But what did he have to offer? The truth? Well... "I... It's just... he..." Aang was hesitant, not sure of what to say. He tried again. "He hurt me." He was able to word it, or something at least. Aang wasn't really sure 'hurt' quite covered it.

Sokka's eyes widened a bit at first and then glared in rotten disdain toward the enemy. If he hated him before, his passion only grew stronger with every word which crossed Aang's lips. "What... What did he...?" Sokka asked, rather weakly, mind you, his words laced with sympathy. He had to know...

"I... He and I..." Aang stumbled. It had never been this hard to talk to Sokka—about, really, much of anything. "He touched me... like no one ever has before. B-But I liked it."

Sokka's eyes shifted from confusion to hurt to even deeper hatred. Sokka could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You mean he...?" Sokka couldn't find the words to continue, it was too much. Zuko had raped Aang? And Aang... oh god...

Aang just nodded in confirmation--not exactly knowing to what he was confirming. "But that's not it... I... He... oh god, Sokka, he-he..." Aang stuttered, now only rambling to seek confidence in Sokka. "...with someone else..."

"I... I don't understand..." Sokka said softly, trying to comfort Aang by putting a hand to his cheek. "How could he do this to you?" A loving tear rolled down Sokka's cheek, his heart truly going out to Aang. His hatred for Zuko was no longer that of a common enemy but a vicious, loathsome festering deep in his gut. His heart ached. He wished to tell Aang of how he loved him but feared it would only be too much for the younger boy right at the moment.

"Sokka..." Aang said softly. "I've never seen you cry before..." And this awed Aang. _Sokka... you really do care... don't you?_

Sokka sighed. "I know. I... I just don't like to see you hurt, Aang. It hurts me inside..." he said softly. "God I know how cheesy that sounds," he chuckled gloomily, using his one free hand to wipe his eyes.

"Thanks," Aang said genuinely, feeling as if he were still cared for. "It's really nice to know that someone still cares." A small smile crossed Aang's lips.

Sokka smiled back, wishing he could do more...

It was at that very moment that the door opened quietly--though both still heard it--to reveal a very worried-looking Katara. She was carrying a tray of food--assumingly for Aang. "Aang!" she cried gleefully, relieved to see he was alright. She hurried to the bed, trying carefully not to spill the glass of milk and plate of mash potatoes and veggies.

Sokka let his arm fall as he gave Aang a sympathetic look, noting Katara's presence as she sat down on the opposite side he was perched but not breaking eye contact with Aang. "He just awoke…" Sokka informed Katara softly. "Don't… Don't question him right now…"

Katara nodded at Sokka, worry written all about her face. Aang looked to her. "I made you some breakfast. Are you… feeling any better?" she asked gently, placing the tray a top Aang's lap carefully.

And then Aang thought about this. He did feel better. Not whole, for his heart was still sore. Tremendously and incredibly so. The pain was intense, but there seemed to be a light somewhere, deep down. It wasn't strong, nor was it bright… but it was something. "I-I don't know… I…" But Aang could not continue, for his heart still longed for Zuko, even with what he had done to him… now Aang knew how a broken heart really felt. Because he felt it split, break in two, torn to pieces in front of his very eyes…

Sokka looked away, unable to comprehend Aang's true pain. He had misinterpreted Aang and it was for this very reason that he did not understand—could not understand.

Just then, the door suddenly flew open and in barged Suki, rather exasperatedly mind you. She was able to quickly catch her breath and report in a rather loud voice, "Sokka! Katara! Come quick, we need your help!" Aang soon noticed there was sweat on her face and she seemed rather worn.

"Are you alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are we under attack!?" The three asked simultaneously.

Suki regarded Aang for a silent, breathless moment before turning to Sokka and Katara. "It's Zuko."

The room fell into a lapse of shocked silence, Aang looking the most distraught. Sokka just glared, now he was fuming. _Who does this firebender think he is? He can't just come back and undoubtedly hurt Aang again. I won't let him._

"Toph is defending the ship right now; she needs you guys out there. He wants to take Aang…" Suki continued, now completely out of breath to say more.

Aang looked like he would be sick, the shock was becoming too much for him. "Zu...ko..." he choked out, beads of sweat making their way down his neck as Aang ran a hand through his now-long brown hair and then, bringing his both his hands up a second time, he resting his face in his palms.

"I'll go," Sokka said firmly through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed. "I've got a score to settle with this guy. Katara, you stay here… with Aang."

Katara's face crumpled with worry and strain in her eyes but she, none-the-less, nodded silently. She sat back down beside Aang, suddenly realizing she had jumped in alarm when the news came, and wrapped a comforting arm around Aang's back.

There, for a moment, Sokka stood. He gazed at Aang with such a strange intensity at Aang that Suki felt her heart go out to him, with love in her eyes. He must really care for Aang... almost like a brother... She was strikingly mistaken.

Sokka then glanced to her and motioned her to follow before stalking right out the door, leaving Aang and Katara behind in their current state of shock. "I... I didn't think...."

"Aang..." she said softly, a look of concern written on her face. "You should rest. He can't get you now. The defense is too strong. We will be attacking the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse... Many forces have gathered so you are greatly protected."

"No... That's not it. It just..." Aang felt a lapse of dreariness wash over him like he were going to faint. "It doesn't make sense."

Katara noticed his eyes, worried as they were they looked weak and tired and... "You look dehydrated, Aang. And weak. In this state, you can't face him... we won't let him take you again, Aang. Not ever."

"No!" Aang shrieked. "You don't...!" But he couldn't finish. Already, he could feel his energy draining away as his voice seemed to waste away into a tiny whisper of breath.

Katara simply leaned in to lay a soft kiss on his forehead, mixed with love and concern. She quickly pulled away as though her tongue had been burned when she felt just how hot Aang's head was. In the 'Fahrenheit' type of sense.

Aang grumbled and tried his best to stand only to fall back on the bed, covers half off.

Katara had now picked up the tray to keep the food from falling and looked at Aang with a worried expression as the young boy groaned and writhed in the little effort he could manage.

"Goddamnit..." Aang whispered.

Meanwhile, Sokka had just reached Zuko's destination where he found the boy covered in a measly, dirty cloth. The shirt ridden with holes which looked to be caused by burns and pants which cut off just below the knee. "What, without your little ransom you can't afford even decent clothing?" Sokka sneered.

Suki gasped. Regardless, though, she continued to follow.

Zuko turned to reveal a frightened Toph. Her feet looked as if they had been scorched. Sokka's eyes faltered a bit and he nearly felt crushed. How could he have been stupid enough to let this happen?

Suki rushed to her side as Zuko stepped away. "How could you!?" she shouted roughly.

"I only want to see Aang," he growled in reply. "Goddamnit, just get out of my way!" Zuko screamed as his emotions began taking over him completely. He felt as though rage was consuming him.

"She's just a girl!" Suki shouted back.

As Sokka looked around he noticed many injured and many either dead or just knocked out. He hoped to God they hadn't been killed as tears built in his eyes. "You..." Sokka began under his breath. "You will die!!" And with that, he charged, jumping right at Zuko as he pulled out a gigantic sword nearly 3 feet in length. He'd been practicing.

Zuko was taken by surprise as Sokka knocked him to the ground. Pinning him just so swiftly that his sword was position just right so that if Zuko were to protest, his throat would be sliced right off, his hands pinned above his head. Zuko's deep, fiery eyes now wide with... fear. He'd been in this position before.

"Why!? Just tell me why you did it!!" Sokka asked, taking Zuko's fear as his advantage.

"You know nothing about me! Nothing!" Zuko spat back screaming. "Have you even talked to Aang? Do you even care about him!?"

"Of course I care about Aang!" Sokka growled in defense, pressing the blade just close enough to draw blood.

"Ahh!" Zuko screamed in rage and pain as he kneed Sokka in the ass and the boy flew forward just so their noses nearly touched. Zuko smirked for a second before shifting his chin up to perfectly align their lips and sucked in his bottom lip before biting down on it. Hard. There were two results which could have occurred. One: Sokka could've grown furious--more than he was, if possible--and sliced his throat off. It would create a bloody mess but at this point Zuko no longer cared whether he lived or died. He'd been hurt like this--mistrusted, if you will--too many times. Or two: His strain on Zuko's wrists would falter, giving Zuko the advantage he needed to escape his grasp.

Luckily, for whoever cared, it was the 'second' outcome. Zuko then grabbed the sword, currently positioned at his throat, with his new free hand and used the back of it to shove Zuko, right in the neck, off him.

"You won't get in my way!" The rage in Zuko's eyes glowed with a strange intensity although, due to Sokka's current madness, it went unnoticed.

Sokka noticed Suki who was cradling a terrified Toph in her arms, both pairs of eyes wide with horror, to the side as he stood back up and whispered to her, "Get away from here, take Toph inside. Please." He turned slowly back to Zuko. "This could get dirty," he finished, spitting blood from where Zuko had bit him out of his mouth.

Suki immediately did so wordlessly.

"You treat him like a pet!" shouted Zuko. "A caged, pathetic thing which cannot fend on its own... you know nothing, you horrible, stupid, old thing!"

Sokka just glared at him in a pure, loathsome hatred. He would _never _forgive Zuko for what he had done. "You think we treat him like a pet while you're the one tying him down and raping him! He's our friend and because we care for him we're not just going to let you toy with him any longer!"

"Rape him...?" Zuko whispered, taken aback. "Is that what he told you!? Is that how he feels!?"

Sokka wasn't sure why Zuko was putting so much emotion into this but he took it as the perfect time to strike. Leaping forward, Sokka lunged the sword right at Zuko's chest, shouting, "He hates you!"

The shock caused delay for Zuko and when he had meant to dodge Sokka, it was too late. Though the blade did not pierce his heart, it made a deep cut on his side. The wound, though not critical, was deep and quickly began to bleed and he stumbled against a rock which caused him to fall due to the pain in his side. "Damnit!" Zuko shouted at the pain and the blood. He was panting for a bit as Sokka came to stand over his beaten body, shading his face as he looked up at his opponent. "...I want to hear it from his lips."

"Well," Sokka spat at him. "We don't always get what. You should know that well, or face learning it now." Sokka observed that all around him, beaten soldiers were beginning to stand. They waited for a command. "Head back to the ship. We will be leaving early, we can wait no longer," Sokka ordered in a deep, strong, commanding voice.

All heads nodded and began helping each other on board. Sokka saw his father who stood, already aboard, just now hearing about what had been going on, looking proud of him. Sokka tried to smile, but failed. The image of Aang...and Zuko standing over him like this... it was just too much.

"You should be grateful I should spare you when... when you did not show the same mercy to others in the same predicament." And with one last hateful look, Sokka spat--literally--the last bit of blood from his mouth, just purposely missing Zuko to express his distaste. Then, turning back to the ship, he picked up a spare piece of torn cloth and wiped his sword clean with it before smoothly sliding his sword back beside his waist.

Gripping his side with one hand, he was propped up by one hand and by dropping himself he was able to free up that hand, shifting so he was just able to circulate a flow of fiery warmth. The fire which flowed forth was seemed so unexpected, Zuko's wrath might have seemed unstoppable. Well, to him it did.

But luck had never been on his side. And to Sokka, though at times the Universe might seem as if it were against him, today seemed to be his lucky day as Katara dove into the situation with her waterbending, effectively counter-attacking Zuko's flame before engulfing him. He toppled over twice, tainting the water a reddish-brown from all the blood and dirt he had on him.

Sokka's eyes widened for a moment before he turned to see the writhing form of Zuko lying beaten in the water. He almost thought he saw tears on the broken firebender's face when Katara called him, worry in her voice, distracting him. He wrote it off, thinking it was just the water on his face as he turned to face his sister.

Katara ran to embrace him in a relieved hug. "I heard you two screaming out here," she said to Sokka. "Oh, I was so worried."

"Let's just go," he said firmly, his face remaining indifferent. He didn't bother to return the embrace.

Katara backed away for a moment to look confirm he was serious before doing as he asked, taking him by the hand. They both walked back on board, leaving a psychotic, bloodied Zuko behind.

As soon as they reached the deck, the men which weren't injured grouped to lift the platform off and untie the ropes successfully. They soon left port as the sun was setting, Sokka staring into the distance, lost in his thoughts. "Is Aang doing okay?" he asked as Katara joined him at his side.

"Yeah... he pretty much fainted," Katara replied.

"God... I should have killed him," Sokka growled through gritted teeth, his words laced with disdain. "He deserves to go to hell."

Zuko screamed in agony. He wanted to die. In fact, he wished Sokka had killed him right then and there. Why, oh why did he have to be put in such a mess? What did God have against him? Seriously. What did he ever do? Well, okay... so he used hunt the Avatar. And... he 'disrespected' his father. Once. But seriously, others had done worse! Why did his life always seem to go wrong just when... just when things seemed to be going right.

"Goddamnit!!!"

_End Chapter 11: A Dream... or a Nightmare?_

Okay, so I'm just curious here... How'd you like the chapter? I hope it was long enough. (Again, words cannot explain how sorry I am for being late. I hate myself xp.) Oh, but I bring you good news: _T__he story gets better!_ Woot! Now, I hope your all planning on sticking with me here cuz I really, really am trying :(. In what is, most likely, the saddest attempt ever. Oh, oh, oh: **_(Important)_****Question: Should anyone die**? I'm serious. They're about to head off to war and, I already have a (kinda)-plot in mind, but I want you to decide this. Your choices are:

**Katara** (Ohhhh, yes. But, I must warn you, she will definitely go through less torture this way. The ending I've got planned is gonna be _good._)

**Suki** (Which would _really_ fit best, in my opinion)

**Katara & Sokka's Dad** (Had to list him... _More angst_)

**Or someone who's befriended the Gaang/Maybe an OC **(Original Character)

**... or no one at all.**

You must pick. Please? I need your help here. The sooner you choose, the sooner I update! Because then I'll start sooner with that chapter ;). So really, please. And that's, like, all I have to say except THANKS TO ALL MY READERS!! Even if you don't review, thank you. You all rock hardcore! With love,

xMysterious Darknessx

_PS: I've changed the 'Genre' thing to 'Romance/Angst' instead of 'Romance/Adventure'_


	12. Unforgettable Memories

**:** **Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** Zuko has rescued/captured Aang after the incident with Azula. Since then, he's been wondering around the earth kingdom, looking to find his way to bring the avatar home to his father. But will a certain light-hearted boy raise his spirits in hopes to restore his own honor himself? ZukAang :D

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, lemony goodness, implied rape

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure with a Happy Ending on the side [[Angst]]

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** --You know the drill-- Of course I don't own Avatar, for if I did, Katara would've died a long, long time ago --that is, unless I'd given her mercy... which is unlikely -- and ZukAang would be the main pairing! (With a side of jealous Sokka, of course)

_Begin Chapter 12: Unforgettable Memories_

There was the lightest smell of caramel in the room, the softest nudge against Aang's cheek. He felt as though he were being caressed by velvet. And there was humming, with a _beautiful_ voice. He thought he recognized the tune for it was far too familiar, but just as he thought he was close to placing it, it slipped away... Instead, something distracted him--he saw colors! Through his closed eyes he could see beautiful, iridescent colors gleaming throughout the room.

Aang allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as a gentle breeze then swept through the room, bringing with it the magnificent, fresh smell of sea water. And then... he opened his eyes.

A great, bright light greeted him with a strange, welcoming warmth--the sun! Aang blinked as his pupils adjusted to the new light. And for a moment, Aang felt a strange sense of relief wash over him--was he dreaming?

"You're awake!" shouted a gleefully surprised Sokka. He stood by a window, holding a cup in his hands and a warmed expression upon his face.

Aang went to speak--but his throat would have none of it. Aang cringed horribly as a sour pain seized his throat--it felt terribly dry.

"Ah..." Sokka said, shock dawning on that fragile face of his. He rushed to Aang's side, holding out the cup to Aang. "Drink... it'll help."

Aang tilted his head to the side as to inquire what it was. It sure did smell good.

Sokka smiled. "It's apple cider... I added some melted caramel to it so it might be a tad rich but..."

And before he could finish, the boy had gratefully taken the drink and allowed the sweet warmth of the liquid to sooth his sore throat. "Mmm..." Aang sounded, a vaguely familiar feeling of warmth greeting his senses.

Now it was Sokka's turn to tilt his head, though he was more amused than curious. "So... how do you like it?"

A voice would not yet come, but that did not get the cheery airbender down. He nodded his head enthusiastically. He then tried coughing a little to clear his throat. "I..." he said in a faint voice. "I love it."

Sokka stared at him with a pleased expression... It had been two days now. Aang had slept away for two whole days, but for right now... to have him awake--that's all that mattered to Sokka. They had several weeks left until the eclipse and the opportunity to launch an attack on the fire nation would not go to waste--plans had not changed. For Aang though, they had. Sokka had no intention of letting the boy fight--he would go alone himself if he had to... Aang had been threw enough.

"Sokka... is something the matter?" Aang said, waking Sokka from his small reverie. His voice sounded to be slowly recovering.

Sokka hadn't noticed the way his expression had changed to a look of sorrow, but he regretted having let the boy see it nonetheless. Aang deserved better, Sokka knew. Knew this, but Sokka could not let go--Aang had captured his heart... "No, Aang, nothing is wrong... Your awakening, it's just..." But that, Sokka could not finish.

Aang's eyes opened wide. "How... how long have I been asleep?" Aang asked with alarm. "I've felt as if I've been dreaming for so long... Zuko, he... But that--That was just a dream, right?!" Aang thought, his mind becoming a confused vortex of mixed thoughts and memories... _is any of this real?_

Sokka looked away, contemplating what he should say next...

_"I've tried everything!" Katara shouted at Toph as Sokka entered the kitchen that morning. "If you want something done, why don't you try to think of something yourself, huh?" Her voice was laced with venom. "Wait, I know. Because you're just as incapable of thinking as you are of seeing, correct?"_

_Sokka gasped at Katara's unnecessary ferocity. Shooting a glare at her, he went to Toph and knelt beside her. "That's not true, okay? She didn't mean it, Toph," he said comfortingly, putting a hand on her shoulder. His glare at Katara, however, never quite faded._

_An ignorant Suki sat not far off, apparently in a daze. She was usually like this in the mornings and Sokka had grown quite comfortable with it but now he wondered just what she would think about when she stared off like that, sipping at her morning coffee._

_"Of course she does and you know it!" Toph shouted angrily at Sokka, tears stinging in her eyes. After getting no further response from Sokka, she hit his arm off her shoulder and stomped out of the room._

_Silence reigned for another wary moment, Katara not daring to speak and Sokka thinking over what just happened. "Why must you always do this, Katara?" Sokka hissed though clenched teeth. "You know it's not her fault!"_

_"I've done all I can, Sokka!" Katara defended. Tears streamed down her face, expression crushed. "Everything... Healing water of the Northern and Southern tribes--what I had left of it anyways. His chi paths just won't open up... I don't know what's wrong with Aang..."_

_The use of his name in such a vile and disappointing sentence such as that made Sokka cringe. "There must be another way... There's something we're missing, Katara. He's not dead, his breathing is just fine."_

_"I..." Katara began, reaching to the small bowl lying on the table. "I didn't want to have to use this, but..."_

_Sokka stood, eyeing her suspiciously. "What is that?"_

_"It's plant extract from the Foggy Swamp Tribe. They use plant fluids in their healing, they say it makes things speed up or become more effective... a catalyst even greater than simple water."_

_"Than why the _hell_ haven't we tried that, Katara?!"_

_"Because it's not totally safe..."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means Aang... might forget us."_

"Sokka! Answer me!" shouted a rather bewildered and upset Aang. "How long!?"

Sokka snapped awake and looked at Aang. But Aang hadn't forgotten him... he just could part reality from fantasy. And maybe, just maybe... that was a good thing. "You've been asleep like this for a month, Aang," Sokka whispered. And though it hurt him to lie to the poor boy, he couldn't let the pain that Zuko had caused torment Aang any longer. "You must have been dreaming... about Zuko. The last we saw him was in Ba Sing Se..."

_The last we saw him... was in Ba Sing Se..._

Zuko groaned as he slammed yet another opponent's fist to the table. Victory was his. The crowd around him roared with approval as yet another sack of cash was tossed upon Zuko's massive stash. He knew he would spend it all on alcohol later... to clear his mind of all the horrible memories which he could not destroy for just one more sweet moment of freedom... That was all Zuko desired.

But, as fate would have it, that moment was not to come for Zuko. Instead, as he rudely challenged the crowd for his next opponent, the door to the crumby, smoke-hole of a bar flew open, surprising most the people who'd gathered to watch Zuko's game. Zuko just stared blandly, his expression both uncaring and unchangeable. He didn't care if a pink-and-purple polka-dotted elephant squeezed through there, he was going to win his worth.

But it was not an elephant. In fact, Zuko would have gladly picked one of them thousand-pounders over the monster which stood before him now.

Azula. Her piercing gaze searched the bar through the screen of smoke, all its residents staring at her, shocked to no end. "Can anyone kindly point me to my brother, Zuko?" she asked rather forcefully.

A multitude of over fifty hands went up, all pointing directly to Zuko. Now he regretted giving out his real name... What a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do.

"Ah..." she said, very pleased with the way things were going. A smirk gradually grew upon her lips. "Very well, then."

It wasn't long at all before she had him out of the bar, leading him along an old pathway through the woods, claiming she merely wanted to 'speak with him.' She then had men in fire-bender robes load up the gold he had earned and carry it along behind them, knocking down anyone who got in their way. Zuko had but the faintest idea he would never be going back there.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted at her angrily.

"I have a proposal I would like to offer you," she said carelessly, answering Zuko's question, but not to his satisfaction. "How would you like to come home?"

_End Chapter 12: Unforgettable Memories_

Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this one… Maybe a little bit? I hoped to make a brighter chapter than my more recent ones so… Tada! Yeah, not the sweetest thing ever but, uh… it's gotta count for something, right? Anywho, thanks for staying with me on this. My plotline for the story is almost complete so my posts should come more often—tho I probably shouldn't promise anything cuz then I might just be jinxing myself for the millionth time. Anywho, thanks again. I love you guys! Have a great Valentine's Day! Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx


	13. Spaghetti and Kisses

**:** **Let's Go Together :**

**Summary:** (UPDATED) After fruitless dreams that seem like reality, the Avatar is tortured to no end with thoughts of Zuko. Meanwhile, said fire-bender is on way to return home to his father--has he finally regained his honor, or did he leave it behind in the Earth Nation? (It's about time I updated this, ne?)

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, lemony goodness, implied rape

**Pairing:** The cutest, most amazing pairing in Avatar history, I present to you, ZukAang! -Applause-

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Angst, yes there will still be a happy ending

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and the mischievous smile I am now wearing.

_Begin Chapter 13: Spaghetti and Kisses_

Five long days at sea would be enough to make a normal person sick to the stomach and bored as hell but Aang, well, he'd never rightly been one of those people. If anything, the past few days on board a 'fire-nation' (or so it was disguised as) battleship had given Aang time to think. That, and he had the gang back again. Strangely, the time he spent dreaming didn't seem like a dream like Sokka had said and thinking about it, well... that didn't help much either. The only conclusion he had come up with—possibly—was that the lightning Azula had shot him with had _intentionally_ given him nightmares. He always knew she was an evil bi—

"—ang! Aang!" called Sokka, waving at him from the deck above him. Although this interrupted Aang's thinking, he was glad to have the distraction. Whenever he thought--it was of Zuko...

_The dreams... they seem so... real. Like a far off memory... or maybe, not so far._

Realizing he'd gotten Aang's attention, Sokka called again. "Hurry, you've got to see this!" The expression on Sokka's face was excited and Aang couldn't refuse.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Aang called back. Though his voice was considerably weaker and less loud he assumed Sokka had gotten the message when he nodded his head with a smile playing on his sarcastic lips. Aang lifted himself off the ground with a wave of his hands, a gust of wind allowing him to soar incredibly high and eventually float gently back down to where Sokka stood, patiently awaiting his arrival.

"Hurry up!" Sokka shouted as Aang landed gracefully. He immediately reached for Aang's hand and tugged him along behind, shouting back so as to be heard over the whooshing of the wind and the thrashing of the ocean's waves. "You'll love this!"

"Sokka, what—?" But Aang could not finish his question as he tried to do his best at keeping up with Sokka and not loose his balance on the wobbly deck. Maintaining his steady breath, Aang fluently dodged many of his old friends and friends of Sokka as he followed behind said water tribe boy. He realized they were heading to the bow and felt his eyebrows slowly rise and his mouth open slightly.

"Oh, Sokka, it's beautiful!" Aang gasped. As they stepped up high upon the bow's platform, the wind running through their hair, Aang couldn't help but let a small smile warm his lips. The sunset was incredible, the sky tingeing in the center a golden yellow and gradually morphing into a bright pink, the clouds acting as the highlights.

Sokka stepped up behind Aang and slowly moved to lift his arms from the railings. "Do you trust me?" Sokka asked gently, carefully touching Aang's forearms with the palms of his hands. Aang nodded. "Ok... then lift up your arms," Sokka instructed softly, just loud enough to be heard. Aang complied with only a hint of hesitance and soon found himself grinning at the feeling.

"I-I feel like I'm flying!" Aang shouted to be heard over the rush of the wind. The rush made it all the more exhilarating and Aang couldn't help but giggle a little.

Sokka chuckled, a smile curling those soft lips of his. "Now look down."

"Huh?" Aang asked, his curiosity obviously peaked as his eyes flew open—he hadn't even known he'd closed them. "Ohhh..." he awed as sleek, silver bodies leaped in and out of the water. "Sokka, are those--"

"Dolphins?" Sokka finished. "Yeah." He answered as his lips curled into a knowing smile.

Aang grinned with a sudden joy and uplifting feeling in his heart. He was slowly beginning to feel... home.

----

Meanwhile, Suki, Katara, and Toph lay outstretched on a mattress indoors—where the air conditioning was. Summer wasn't necessarily the best season to travel across the sea in, but if they wanted to make it to the fire nation before the eclipse and without getting caught, then this was the way they had to go.

"Sokka has been acting sort of strange lately..." Suki spoke suddenly.

Katara was the first to react to this--she had been enjoying the silence. "My brother? What do you mean?" she asked curiously, lifting her head to look into the brown eyes of her favorite Kyoshi warrior.

"He just hasn't been acting himself since we lost Aang," she replied, her voice laced with concern. "I thought it was just because he was worried over Aang but when we found him again... I don't know."

Katara sighed. _So, _she thought to herself, _I'm not the only one who thinks so..._

"I agree," said Toph, just now deciding to enter the conversation. "He hasn't been cracking any jokes, or complaining about how the universe is out to get him, or just let alone _talked_ with me all that much."

_Toph, too?_ Katara's brows furrowed, her mind now deep in contemplation. "Something's up," she said firmly, flipping over onto her stomach to glare at the floor.

"Well, _obviously,_" Toph replied sarcastically. "But what is it?"

"Do you think he wants to break up with me?" Suki asked worriedly.

Katara's head jerked immediately to look at Suki. "Of course he's not!"

"He's quite fond of you, Suki," Toph pointed out—she showed no sign of alarm to Suki's sudden pondering however. Her attention remained ever so focused upon the ceiling as she swayed her foot back and forth.

"I just don't know how he feels anymore..." Suki said sadly.

Katara frowned. She didn't like seeing her friends dismayed and so, acting to change that problem, she spoke. "You know what, we're going to find out what's wrong with Sokka—whether he likes it or not, it's for the overall good of things—no matter what it takes."

Toph shrugged. "I'm up for it."

Suki sighed. "Spying is wrong, but I just can't get him to admit anything to me," she turned to Katara with a firm expression on her face. "I'll do it."

And with that, a mischievous grin made its way across Katara's lips.

---

Aang stared, deep in thought as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. He hardly noticed as the light of the summer sunset sky slowly dimmed to a dark bluish-grey, only snapping back into reality as he felt Sokka step back from against his back. A sudden chill ran up Aang's spine, causing him to shiver.

"Oh, sorry," Sokka apologized softly, carefully lifting Aang down from the bow before enveloping the boy, pulling him tight against his chest. "Are you cold."

Aang only nodded, his thoughts elsewhere—this warmth, it felt strangely familiar...

"Come on, let's go inside and get some dinner, eh?"

Aang just nodded and followed as Sokka led him to the dining hall. He still couldn't get his mind off the feeling. Upon reaching the crowded cafeteria, Sokka offered to get Aang's food for him but Aang said he wasn't hungry.

"You sure?" Sokka asked guiltily.

"Yeah." Aang nodded.

"Okay, be right back... wait here." Sokka said, returning not ten minutes later. Aang tilted his head at the large coat Sokka held in his hand.

"What's the coat for?" he asked.

"You'll see," Sokka replied, wrapping an arm around Aang's shoulder while carrying his dish of spaghetti and the coat with the other. "This way." And with that, Aang let Sokka guide him out of the dining room, down a couple corridors, and up a few flight of stairs, reaching, at last, the door which Sokka had intentionally deemed as his destination. "Okay," Sokka began, moving to open the door for Aang, but stopping just at the doorknob. "First you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this. My dad doesn't exactly want anyone up here..."

"Of course I won't tell him, Sokka," Aang sighed, though the look on Sokka's face told him he wasn't convincing enough. "Promise," he added with a roll of his eyes, and then a small giggle.

Sokka smiled, satisfied. "Alright, come on then." And with that, he opened the door only to find total darkness, but the look on his face had not the slightest hint of disappointment.

Aang was obviously confused and hesitated to enter. "Sokka... where are we going?"

"That's part of the surprise," Sokka insisted. "Just keep close and, here," he paused, outstretching his hand to Aang, "take my hand." Aang complied. "Now trust me." And with that, Sokka proceeding into the darkness, leading Aang closely behind. At first Aang was scared as the door closed on its own behind him and all around the room shaking and small rumbling noises could be heard. His grip on Sokka's hand tightened as his fear of the darkness, the unknown, grew. "Don't be afraid, Aang, it's only the electricity room."

Aang found this slightly settling, though his tight grip on Sokka's hand did not alter. Small zaps could be heard resonating about the room and Aang felt so relieved when he saw a light up ahead. He briefly wondered how Sokka could navigate so easily through the dark but soon decided to shake it off and simply focus on the task at hand: escaping the bitter darkness.

As they neared the light, Aang realized it was a staircase leading to the outside. "Almost there," said Sokka, his soft voice echoing a couple times in the creepy chasm. Aang was glad, relief washing over him like a tsunami, as they breached the metallic stairs which resonated in loud clanking sounds as they ascending into the light. "And now... here we are."

Aang's eyes widened at the sight of a small, crimson drapery hanging above the platform before him and a soft carpet, a darker shade than the drapes, spread across the floor.

"It's the first-classmen lookout tower," said Sokka. He gestured to the left suddenly, pointing directly toward a severed break in the railing, the gap blocked off by bright yellow caution tape. "This platform had originally been connected to their sleeping quarters but, as you can see, the bridge connecting them broke." Sokka shrugged the matter aside as he sat cross-legged, laying his food down beside him carefully, as he wrapped the large, ice-blue coat around himself. Then, holding one arm open slightly, Sokka spoke. "You want some warmth? I brought my dad's coat up here 'cause I was afraid we might get cold and I figured this would be big enough for the both of us."

Aang smiled and nodded, accepting Sokka's invitation. "That was very nice of you," Aang pointed out softly, thanking him with his eyes. "Thanks... for everything, Sokka," he said, figuring it couldn't hurt to verbalize his gratitude.

"It's no bother," Sokka assured him with a smile, picking up his food. Aang noticed two forks on the plate.

"Why do you have two forks, Sokka?" Aang inquired with a slight tilt of the head.

"I got one for you, in case you change your mind about not being hungry," Sokka said as he smoothly twirled his fork in his spaghetti and took a bite. "Mmm..." he teased. "This is good, you sure you don't want any?"

Aang rolled his eyes, knowing he'd lost. "Fine, fine, you win. I guess I'm a little..." But he didn't need to finish that sentence as his stomach growled, finishing for him.

Sokka smirked, insisting the fork upon a very embarrassed young Aang.

---

"They couldn't have gone far!" Katara shouted, looking more enraged than usual, after they had lost track of Sokka and Aang who had disappeared. Her search to find Sokka's "problem" was not going all too well.

"They probably have," Toph pointed out, "seeing as it's been almost ten minutes now—since we've lost them, that is."

"Toph is right, you know..." Suki added, though it didn't help much.

Katara sighed angrily. "Okay, we'll split up!"

---

Sokka and Aang were now down to the last few remains of spaghetti and were busy fighting over the last meatball. Aang won due to Sokka's kind sympathy, of course. Twirling their last bites of spaghetti around their forks, the two were now oblivious to the fact they were connected. Too caught up in getting the last bite they were, as they both began to suck the stringy stuff in. But instead of reaching full satisfaction in quantity of the delicious meal, they were brought together at the lips. The touch was soft to Aang, and so very familiar it almost burned. To Sokka, the feeling was new, though he had no idea what to expect and much less anything to compare it to, the feel of Aang's lips were like velvet against his and his thoughts were beginning to twist into the unfamiliar...

A gasp. They broke apart, both just as shocked and confused as the other as the peered over to find a very unsettled Suki gawking at them from another balcony across from the one on which they were currently perched. Tears were evident in her eyes and, needless to say, tension was in the air.

Suki quickly fled the site, disgruntled and a little on the uncoordinated side at the moment but still functional enough to run. Aang looked away as Sokka called after her in vain. He stopped when Aang spoke. "I should go..." Aang said, his face a deep red, as he let the coat slide from his shoulders.

"Aang, wait—" Sokka began, though he knew his pleas were futile. "It's not your fault…"

_Zuko._

But Aang left silently, not stopping to think until he was out of sight and once again in the dark confinements of the electricity room. He immediately wished for Sokka to be at his side and now regretted having left. He turned to go back only to find the light from the staircase had vanished and he was now surrounded in pitch black, the scurry of the rats echoing throughout the room. Aang immediately curled into a ball, frightened as he was, trying to keep the tears from falling. "...Sokka?" Aang asked the darkness softly as he heard footsteps across the floor. There was no reply but the footsteps continued. "Sokka?" Aang asked again, now truly scared as he pulled his legs in tighter.

"Aang?" came Sokka's soft, searching voice.

"Over here!" And Aang sprang up to greet him as he sensed his foot patterns nearing.

"Oof!" Sokka grunted as Aang practically jumped him. "Are... Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Aang shook his head then, realizing Sokka couldn't see him, spoke. "Sokka... I'm scared."

Sokka chuckled lightly at how childish Aang's voice sounded just then, how dependant--it made him feel important. That had always been one of the thing Sokka loved about Aang... "Don't be afraid, I'll get you out of here," he said briskly, lifting the boy into his arms bridal-style. He knew his way around the ship fairly well, having explored plenty of it already while Aang was still sleeping. That, and he had always been able to see into the dark very well--maybe it was just his eyes, more cat-like than most others'.

"Thank you, Sokka," Aang whispered earnestly, wrapping his arms around Sokka's neck and burying his face into his chest. And for the first time in quite a long time... Aang felt safe.

---

"So?" Katara panted as the group rejoined back in the dining hall exactly twenty minutes later, as planned. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nope," Toph said in a huff, crossing her arms indifferently.

Suki hesitated—only glad that her previous tears had dried enough not to be suspicious to the average eye.

"Suki?"

Suki looked up. "No… Nothing."

Toph than turned to her curiously. She could sense that Suki was lying… but why? Toph figured it best to address this matter later, without the company of Katara.

_End of Chapter 13: Spaghetti and Kisses_

Alright, I give you full permission to kill me if you believe you must. I lied about not including these two as a pairing in one of my previous chapters as well as an earlier update. The truth is that I had planned to write this totally different but I'm not sure how to go about this… As my third back-up plan, I was going to have Toph catch the boys but then it suddenly hit me: She's blind! I felt so stupid. It's just that she can practically see everything through her feet that it confused my brainless thoughts. Let it be known, this is my sixth attempt at this chapter… I really do hope you enjoyed, though. With much love and apology, I bid you farewell. Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx


	14. Apology AN

Author's Note (Yes, this is i**mportant**.)

* * *

Okay. So I feel really bad about this cuz **1.** **I hate it when people make chapters out of author notes** and **2. I will be changing the direction of the story entirely**. The direction I have chosen I have decided, after much contemplation and more-so the helpful critism of my dear reader **_bookworm51485_**, is both unbelievable and much too drawn out. The **SokkaxAang** thing will be broken into a one-shot of it's own for those of you who enjoyed it but overall, the 'Day at the Beach' chapter and on will be re-written. I can't promise as to when I'll be able to get to that but bear with me and, please, if you have any suggestions at all let me know, I'd like to hear your perspective of the story and whether or not it's worth salvaging.

Sorry for the hassle, guys!

MD


End file.
